Twisted Minds
by Marie Rose Williams Hale
Summary: Edward y Bella, luego de pasar terribles cosas, son dos personas frías, que no piensan en los demás. Cuando ella se muda a Forks, se conocen, ¿podría un accidente unirlos y hacerles ver que no todos son tan malos como ellos creen? PAUSADO.
1. Prefacio

**Twisted Minds**

_Someone care to classify,_ (Alguien trata de clasificar)

_Our broken hearts and twisted minds_ (Nuestros corazones rotos y mentes retorcidas)

_So I can find, someone to rely on _(Así que puedo encontrar, alguien en quien confiar)

**Misguided Ghosts - Paramore**

* * *

**P****refacio**

Quien hubiera pensado, hace tan solo un año, que yo podría haber acabado así.

Yo, Isabella Swan, la valiente Isabella, enamorada. Ja, una idiotez.

Esa chica rebelde, que maltrataba a todos salvo a su madre (e incluso a ella aveces la trataba mal),

enamorada de un hombre al que siquiera se le podía llamar hombre. Una locura.

La valiente Isabella, que no se dejaba corromper ni por el más tierno de los chicos, enamorada de una persona tan idiota como ella misma. Inimaginable.

Yo, Isabella, haciéndome llamar _Bella _y tratando de olvidar el pasado. Totalmente imposible.

Sí, totalmente imposible. Pero cierto.

Completamente cierto.

Y ahora, que no solo me he enamorado de un ángel disfrazado de demonio, tengo miedo.

Me acobardo y huyo.

Dejo de lado todo lo vivido hasta el momento, y me voy.

Si, Isabella Swan, se escapa del amor y se marcha.

Isabella Swan, es totalmente cobarde.

* * *

**N/A: Chicas! **

**Bien, empiezo por el principio. Si son lectoras de The Wedding Planner, me odiaran, pero (sisisi, hay un **

**pero) hoy voy a terminar de escribir el capítulo 13, y si no lo subo esta tarde, lo subo mañana. Pero no pasa **

**de este fin de semana.**

**Dicen que el número 13 es de mala suerte, quizá sea verdad y por eso se me complicó tanto escribirlo. **

**Ahora si, hablemos de esta idea que les acabo de traer (Mi tercer Fic!)**

**Como ya se deben de haber dado cuenta, se llama Twisted Minds. La idea se me ocurrió hace bastante **

**mientras escuchaba la canción, Misguided Ghost, de Paramore.**

**Ya en el sumary van a ver de que trata el fic, aunque en este prefacio quedo mas o menos claro.**

**Acá no se va a ver a nuestra Bella dulce y tímida. No señor, vamos a tener a una Bella mas rebelde.**

**Y Edward tampoco va a ser un santo. Aunque quiero que quede claro, no van a ser malos, solo adolescentes **

**que tuvieron malas experiencias.**

**Espero que comenten y me digan si les gusta, al menos espero mas de 5 reviews, si no llego a eso, voy a **

**borrar este prefacio y lo voy a subir mas adelante, cuando tenga mas avanzado TWP.**

**Las dejo, please, dejen reviews. Si, el cosito de abajo que dice Review this chapter (creo que dice eso xD).**

**Un Besito**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR.**


	2. Vuelta a ¿Casa?

********

Disclaimer: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

**Vuelta a... ¿Casa?**

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué debía yo estar ahí?

Sabía que la acogida en Forks no iba a ser hermosa, imaginaba que no iba a ser día de ensueño, pero diablos ¿Debía llover a cántaros justo el día de mi llegada? Sí, por supuesto, yo y mi karma no podíamos llegar en uno de los pocos días soleados, o al menos cuando no lloviera.

No, claro que no, era obvio que tratándose de mi suerte, iba a llegar el día que mas llovía en el año.

¿Por qué rayos estoy aquí y no me quede en Phoenix bajo un hermoso sol?

Ah, ya, cierto. Por que mi querida madre así lo desea.

Y obviamente, si ella dice, Isabella, nos vamos a Forks por que te odio y quiero arruinarte la vida, vamos a ir a Forks a arruinarme la vida.

Bueno, en realidad no me había dicho exactamente eso, pero Forks, más Isabella Swan, daba, desastre, aunque nadie quisiera entenderlo.

_- Bella, tengo una magnifica sorpresa que darte- Anunció Renée, mi madre, en cuanto entré a la casa. Gruñí por lo bajo, odiaba que continuara llamándome Bella, como cuando era pequeña, pero ella parecía no comprenderlo- ¡Volvemos a Forks!_

Sí, ya lo decía yo, Renée me odiaba, hacía casi 5 años que nos habíamos mudado de Forks, y ella ahora decidía regresar. Una locura.

¿Y por qué mierda no me había puesto unas botas de lluvia en vez de mis sandalias de verano?

Claro, por que fui idiota y no me di cuenta que en Forks, con sandalias, me empaparía, y no solo eso, también cogería un resfriado.

Con lo que odiaba yo estar enferma.

Lo sé, a nadie le gusta estar enfermo, pero yo lo aborrecía mas de lo que podría llegar a hacerlo cualquiera.

No soportaba que me tuvieran que cuidar como a una niña pequeña.

Desde los 13 me manejaba sola, y odiaba tener que depender de alguien. Me hacía sentir tan inútil.

- Vamos Bella, ¡No es para tanto!- Exclamó mi madre mientras yo bajaba del taxi que nos había llevado a nuestra casa.

Nuestra _antigua _casa.

Me quedé observando detenidamente la casa frente a la que estaba parada.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, y aún así recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido aquí.

¿Soportaría vivir dos años mas en esta casa sin transtornarme?

- ¿_Te duele?- preguntó burlón el muchacho_

_- No - Levanté la vista para ver a..._

- Bella, ¡Bella!, ¡Ya!, despierta querida que estamos apuradas, ayúdame a bajar las maletas- Miré a mi madre, y luego de unos segundos en los que tarde en volver al presente, me dirigí al coche para bajar nuestras maletas.

Aunque no la necesitáramos, habíamos traído toda nuestra ropa de verano, salvo las prendas mas nuevas, que las habíamos vendido, para gastar el dinero ganado en ropa de invierno.

Habíamos gastado mas de la mitad de nuestros ahorros en ropa, aunque Renée no necesitaba tanto, pues en los últimos diez años no había cambiado mucho su apariencia, y la ropa que le quedaba de cuando había vivido antes en Forks.

Yo, en cambio, no mantenía ropa de aquella época, y es que claro, cuando nos fuimos de aquí yo tenía 12 y ahora tenía casi 17 años, obviamente, la ropa que usaba 5 años antes ya no me quedaba.

Seguí hacía la casa. Todo seguía igual.

Las paredes de la cocina seguían pintadas de un amarillo chillón - obra de mi madre, quien cuando recién se había casado con mi padre, las había pintado de ese color para lograr un efecto soleado. Cosa en la que falló estrepitosamente, las cuatro sillas que rodeaban la mesa seguían en su lugar, las cuatro distintas, la heladera estaba decorada por fotos mías desde el jardín, hasta los 11, una mas ridícula que la otra, todo seguía igual...

Apoyé mis maletas en el suelo y observe los detalles que marcaban la diferencia. Arriba de todas las cosas había una capa de polvo, que oscurecía todo y le daba un aspecto desolador.

- Es tan... extraño estar aquí después de... de tanto tiempo- susurré mientras miraba la sala-

- Lo sé- contestó Renée con el mismo tono de voz- Pero nos vamos a acostumbrar, el pasado es pasado- anunció ya mas sonriente- Ahora sube a tu habitación, la semana pasada le pedí a la mamá de Ángela si podía pasar por la casa y sacar un poco el polvo de las habitaciones así no teníamos que hacerlo en cuanto llegáramos- sonreí por inercia, Ángela era mi mejor amiga cuando vivía en Forks, y hacía años que no la veía. La mamá siempre había sido muy buena, y también era la mejor amiga de mi madre, seguro lo había hecho encantada con tal de volver a ver a Renée-

- Que bueno- dije sinceramente, con mi mamá era con la única persona que podía ser yo misma, aunque tampoco lograba abrirme del todo a ella- bien, voy a subir a dejar las cosas- anuncié tomando las maletas y yendo hacía la escalera.

Una vez estuve dentro de la habitación, cerré la puerta para no tener que hablar con mi madre. Aunque ella era la única persona a la que quería sinceramente, no me gustaba estar demasiado tiempo en su compañía. Nunca había sido muy buena socializando con la gente y se me daba peor desde hacía algunos años.

Me acerqué a la ventana, a través de la cuel se veía caer la lluvia estrepitosamente, desdibujando las cosas que había afuera, imaginando el día que tendría mañana.

Volvería al instituto, cuando ya hacia casi cuatro meses que habían empezado las clases **(N/A**: la verdad no tengo idea en que fecha empiezan las clases en otros países, así que pongo la fecha en la que inician en mi país, un poco mas adelantada), sería "la nueva" para quienes no me conocieran, y _Bella_ para quienes ya lo hacían.

No me extrañaría encontrar a Mike y a Jessica en pareja, esos dos eran tal para cual, los dos un poco tontos y un poco pesados, pero sobre todo, bastante entrometidos.

También me encontraría a la hueca de Lauren, a quien no me apetecía para nada ver. Eric y Tyler, quienes con suerte habrían encontrado novia- suerte para mí, aún no olvido como me perseguían cuando era pequeña- estarían también allí.

Y Ángela, la única persona que no me molestaría ver.

Me dejé caer en mi cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos años.

Sabía que Renée estaba bastante desilusionada con mi comportamiento. Era obvio que no le gustaba para nada verme llegar a casa a las 5 de la mañana completamente borracha, ni le alegraban demasiado nuestras discusiones, que terminaban conmigo escapándome por la ventana, y que tampoco le alegraban las citaciones de la directora del colegio por mis peleas constantes con unas chicas de otro curso que amaban hacerme la vida imposible. Pero no podía ser de otra forma, no confiaba en la gente. La únicas personas en las que había confiado, excepto mi mamá y mi mejor amiga de mi infancia, me había decepcionado o me habían abandonado.

Mi padre se había ido, y jamás volvería, aunque lo deseara con toda mi alma, era imposible hacerlo volver y lo sabía.

Jacob, mi novio en Arizona, me había engañado con una de mis 'amigas', diciéndome que era poca cosa para él.

Lauren y Jessica se habían confabulado en mi contra cuando estabamos en primero de la preparatoria, diciéndoles a todos que yo era una "perra roba-novios" por que Tyler y Mike se me habían lanzado en una fiesta.

Tyler y Mike, por su parte, habían demostrado ser unos jodidos pervertidos cuando, también en primero, me habían encerrado en el baño y habían querido propasarse.

Nadie valía la pena, las personas eran falsas y manipuladoras. Y quienes no eran así, eran ingenuas y no valían nada.

Me desperté al sentir el ruido interminable del despertador. Se sentía muy lejano, y hasta que abrí los ojos, no me di cuenta que era el de mi madre y no el mío el que sonaba.

Me había quedado dormida sin siquiera cambiarme, mucho menos había puesto el despertador.

Me levanté lentamente, con un dolor de espalda bastante fuerte. Debía de haber dormido torcida, algo normal si pensábamos que me había dormido con la ropa puesta y meterme en la cama.

Abrí una de las maletas que había apoyado junto a la puerta de la habitación, y tome un jean gris, una camiseta blanca, y un suéter negro, apoyándolos en la cama.

Salí de mi habitación y me adentré en el baño, conociendo a mi madre y su rutina, ella se había bañado la noche anterior, para a la mañana tener mas tiempo para descansar.

Entré en la ducha y deje que el agua caliente aflojara mis músculos y calentar, mi piel, la cual no me había dado cuenta que estaba totalmente fría.

Me lavé el cabello con el champú de fresas que había dejado Renée la noche anterior en la ducha.

Cuando terminé de ducharme, tomé una de las toallas que había colgadas junto a la ducha y la envolví al rededor de mi cuerpo, dejando la otra para enroscarla en mi cabeza.

Una vez ya en mi habitación, y lejos del calor que desprendía el vapor de la ducha, tomé la ropa que había separado tiempo antes.

Estaba sirviéndome cereales en un tazón, cuando mi madre bajo las escaleras ya vestida, peinada y maquillada.

Hoy comenzaba a trabajar en el Banco Central de Forks, trabajo que tenía antes de abandonar Forks, y el que le habían ofrecido hacía dos meses, cuando la mujer que trabajaba en su puesto tuvo un accidente y quedó imposibilitada físicamente para el trabajo.

Cualquiera pensaría que en una ciudad tan pequeña como Forks, ganaría mucho menos de lo que ganaba en Phoenix, pero no.

Le habían ofrecido el 30% mas de lo que ganaba en Arizona para convencerla de volver, y eso no era poco, en verdad, habían mejorado mucho nuestra situación económica, que tan poco era tan mala.

En Phoenix, yo tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo, para poder comprarme mis cosas sin depender de Renée, y ahora, ella me había conseguido un empleo en la tienda de artículos deportivos de los Newton. Si, los padres de Mike. Un asco.

- Buenos días Bella- dijo mi madre entrando en la cocina, con aire alegre, aunque sabía que ella odiaba el clima de Forks, también sabía que extrañaba a sus amistades aquí- Tengo una excelente noticia para ti- la miré arqueando las cejas- Si, esta si te va a gustar- admitió- Ayer me llamó Phill y me dijo que como por el trabajo voy a tener que hacer algunos viajes, me suministraban un auto para mi- exclamó contenta- lo que significa..., que cuando traigan nuestro viejo auto de Phoenix, será solo para tu sola, ya no tendremos que compartirlo- anuncio.

No lo podía creer. Desde hacía mucho tiempo quería tener un auto para mi, pero me resignaba con compartirlo con mi madre.

Habíamos ahorrado por mas de 3 años para comprarlo, y cuando lo hicimos, elegimos uno que fuera moderno y que pudiera resistir, antes que comprar uno viejo que durara poco.

- Creo que es la mejor noticia que me dan desde... desde que recuerdo- comenté feliz, y mi madre frunció el ceño-

- En dos días llega el auto desde Phoenix, y a mi me dan el mío dentro de una semana, por lo que estos días vas a tener que ir caminando al colegio- dijo, haciendo caso omiso a mi declaración anterior-

- Bien- sonreí, eso era mucho mejor que tener que ir caminando siempre, o tener que ir con tu mamá al colegio- Hablando de irse, ya que tengo que caminar un poco, me voy yendo- tomé mi morral en el que guardaba todas mis pertenencias, y luego de colocarme mi chaqueta, me lo colgué al hombro- Adiós Renée- me despedí dirigiéndome hacia la puerta-

- Adiós Bella, y no me digas Renée, para ti soy mamá- se quejó, aunque no tuve tiempo para replicar, ya que cuando terminó de decir esas palabras yo ya había salido de la casa.

Miré el cielo y me sorprendí al ver que no llovía a cántaros. Esa quizás era una buena señal... O quizá no.

Luego de caminar por mas de veinte minutos llegue al edificio en el que tendría clases. Estaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera.

No me di cuenta que se trataba del instituto hasta que leí el cartel que anunciaba que aquel era el Instituto de Forks.

Era muy distinto a Phoenix. Al principio me costo ver el edificio, o mas bien los edificios (había tres), ya que muchos árboles y arbustos de espesa vegetación los tapaban en gran parte.

Me encaminé hacia el primer edificio, el cual era bastante pequeño, y se notaba que era simplemente una oficina.

Detrás de un mostrador alargado que dividía la sala en dos, se sentaba una señora de pelo rojizo y de edad avanzada, que leía con aire soñador, una novela.

Carraspeé y esperé a que reaccionara para hablarle.

- Soy Isabella Swan, mi madre me inscribió hace poco, vengo a buscar mis horarios y los papeles que deban entregarme- dije con la misma voz fría con la que le hablaba a todo el mundo menos a mi madre. La mujer levantó la vista de su libro y me miró a través de sus lentes, evaluándome.

- Si, bien, espera un momento- Respondió con el mismo tono de voz cortante que había utilizado yo de antemano. No esperaba menos, siempre era así. Y después de todos, no se si podía culparlos. Trataba de convencerme de que no era su culpa. Trataba de decirme a mi misma que si yo trataba mejor a la gente, ellos harían lo mismo conmigo, pero no lo lograba.

El desprecio que sentía hacía las personas desconocidas para mi, era mas fuerte que yo, y aunque tratara de evitarlo, no podía.

- Ten, aquí tienes tus horarios y un mapa de la escuela para guiarte- me entregó lo papeles. Como si yo necesitara un mapa. Mis padres se había recibido en esta escuela, y yo misma había asistido a ese lugar por una año y medio. Sabía perfectamente guiarme por ella.

Salí de la oficina en cuanto pude, liberándome de la mirada evaluadora de la mujer y saliendo al frío exterior.

Caminé hacia el edificio número tres, sin mirar a ningún lado, con miedo de cruzarme con algún conocido. Era obvio que la gente ya sabría de mi llegada, después de todo la mamá de Ángela se había enterado, y eso significaba que Ángela también lo sabría. Lo que quería decir que Jessica y Lauren ya estarían al tanto, y eso era igual a colgar una pancarta en el medio de la calle principal anunciando mi llegada.

Entré en el edificio rápidamente, con la mala suerte de chocarme a alguien en el camino.

- Lo siento, yo... ¡Bella!- exclamó el pesado de Mike sonriente-

- Newton- Contesté con desprecio, recordando todo lo que me había hecho

- Uy, ¿De mal humor? Claro, debe ser agotadora la mudanza- dijo pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros- A que me extrañaste mucho ¿No que sí?-

- No Mike, no te extrañe en lo absoluto. Y te lo pido, has el favor de sacar tu brazo de encima mío y no volver a tocarme- pedí despectivamente, como si pudiese contagiarme un virus con solo tocarlo. Y es que si hablamos de Mike, todo es posible.-

- ¿No te alegras de verme pequeña Bellita?- preguntó en tono inocente-

- No Mike, estaba mejor sin ti. Y no me llames, Bella o 'Bellita'. Mi nombre es Isabella- comenté con desdén.

- Bien, como tu quieras, nos vemos luego Bells. Ese no me pediste que no lo usara- sonrío burlón, y se marchó, dejándome enfurecida en mi lugar.

¿Quien se creía, para después de tanto tiempo, venir a comportarse como un amigo de toda la vida? ¿Y luego encima se hacía el superior a mi? Si ese chico tenía menos luces que Jessica Standley borracha. Y eso era mucho.

Cuando logre calmarme lo suficiente como para poder abrir mis manos, que estaban cerradas en puños, miré mi horario.

Historia con Jefferson.

Me dirigí al aula con parsimonia. Aún faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la hora.

Había ojos curiosos por doquier. A donde quiera que mirase, había alguien observándome con curiosidad. Como si fuera lo mas maravilloso del mundo ¿Es que la gente no podía simplemente centrarse en sus asuntos y dejar de prestar tanta atención a cosas que no le concernían?

No era como si yo fuera una hermosa modelo para que me miraran así. Solo era una alumna nueva. Podía entender que fuera raro por que ya estaba muy adelantadas las clases, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Las primeras dos horas pasaron lentamente. Odiaba historia. Era tan agobiante. Pero lo peor llego cuando entré a la clase de trigonometría.

Primero, llegue dos minutos tarde, por lo que el profesor Varner me miró reprobatoriamente. Luego, me hizo presentarme frente a toda la clase, lo que logro que los pocos que no se habían dado cuenta de mi existencia, ahora lo hicieran.

Y lo que mas me molestó de todo, fue mi compañera de banco.

- ¡Bells!- chilló Jessica con hipocresía- No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, se que no terminamos en muy buenas condiciones antes, pero creo que vamos a volver a ser muy buenas amigas de ahora en adelante- exclamó feliz- ¿No lo crees?- la miré con escepticismo, alzando una ceja, gesto del que ella no fue consciente por lo que prosiguió- Hoy te sientas con nosotros en el almuerzo. Cuando Ángela nos contó que volvías nos pusimos muy contentas. Bueno, Lauren no tanto, pero tu sabes como es ella, es mala con todos-

Siguió parloteando toda la hora, y las dos siguientes de español también. Había preferido seguirle la corriente. Sería mas fácil eso que golpearla justo en la nariz. De esa forma, solo conseguiría que llamaran a Renée para hablarle sobre mi, y eso solo me traería problemas, algo que estaba tratando de evitar.

Luego de soportar durante toda la hora de español los parloteos de Jessica, cuando sonó el timbre, nos dirigimos a la puerta, donde me encontré con Ángela, quien me saludó alegremente.

- Bella, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- dijo sinceramente, y luego me abrazó. No me molesté por el apodo, estaba acostumbrada a que ella me llamara así después de haber sido mejores amigas por mas de diez años-

- Yo también- respondí por primera vez en el día, y fue totalmente cierto. Tiempo después de nuestra partida hacia Phoenix, extrañaba las constantes charlas con mi amiga, aunque mas tarde me acostumbré a estar sola y a guardarme mis sentimientos para mi, volviéndome en una persona bastante ermitaña en ese tema.

- Bien, vamos que me muero de hambre- exclamó Jessica con su voz chillona. ahora que lo decía, yo también tenía hambre.

Luego de elegir la comida que comeríamos, acompañe a las chicas a su mesa, donde estaba prácticamente segura que me encontraría con...

- Mike, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, Ben, espero que se acuerden de Bella, la invitamos a sentarse con nosotros como en los viejos tiempos- anunció Ángela cuando llegamos a su mesa-

- Como olvidarla- Murmuró Lauren con voz venenosa y yo sonreí -

- Si, es cierto, por lo general soy inolvidable- comenté con voz inocente, haciendo que Ben, Ángela, Eric, Tyler y Ángela, quienes no habían comprendido la burla en mi voz rieran, en cambio, Lauren y Mike, quienes lo habían captado, me miraron ferozmente-

- Si, ya me crucé con ella hoy- contestó Mike mirándome fijamente- ¿Estabas un poco gruñona no?- preguntó sonriendo también con burla-

- Un poco, es que debes comprender _la mudanza fue agotadora_- contesté citando sus palabras y destilando veneno en mi voz, lo mismo que había pasado cuando Lauren había hablado segundos antes-

Luego de mirarnos fijamente por unos segundo, Jessica, Ángela y yo, descorrimos unas sillas para sentarnos y apoyamos nuestras bandejas de comida en la mesa.

Estaba por tomar la botella de refresco para destaparla cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mi.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con un par de obres verdes, que estaba fijas en mi y sin ningún brillo en su mirada.

* * *

**N/A: Bien, acá estoy con el primer capítulo. lo escribí bastante rápido. **

**Ayer subí el prefacio y hoy ya tengo el primer capítulo, ¿no creen que merezco un review por esto?**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, la parte del Instituto de este capítulo me hace acordar bastante al primer día de Bella en la historia original, solo que bueno, ella no era tan amarga jaja.**

**El próximo no se va a parecer, y va a ser el primer encuentro de Bella con los Cullen.**

**Alice, y Edward.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, aunque no es nada demasiado importante, muestra bastante de lo que opina Bella de la gente (esta bastante decepcionada), su relación con su madre, y con sus ex amigos.**

**En el capítulo siguiente se va a saber mas sobre ella. Por que como en una parte comente, no es solo tratar mal a la gente su faceta rebelde. Ella cuenta que ha vuelto borracha a su casa, y es algo usual en ella salir, sin importar que su madre le de o no el permiso (cosa que no es tan rara, pero no está bueno si después de eso terminas llegando totalmente borracha a tu casa, y mas si solo tenes 16 años)**

**No tengo mucho mas que decir.**

**Un Beso.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR.**


	3. Unidos por Accidente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.**

* * *

_I'm surprised it got so far _(Me sorprende haber llegado tan lejos)

_Things aren't the way they were before _(Las cosas no son como eran antes)

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore _(Ya no me reconocerías)

_Not that you knew me back then_(Y no es que antes me conocieras)

**In The End - Linkin Park**

* * *

**Unidos por Accidente**

Levanté la vista y me encontré con un par de obres verdes, que estaba fijas en mi y sin ningún brillo en su mirada.

El chico me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos, inexpresivos, y de un hermoso color esmeralda, estaban clavados en mi como los de todos los demás en ese lugar. Pero era él el único que me intrigaba. Su rostro, tan inexpresivo me intrigaba, y a la vez lo sentía totalmente familiar.

Me inquietaba que no despegara sus ojos de mí, por lo que le mantuve la mirada, con expresión fría, hasta que desvío la mirada hacía su comida.

Cuando sus ojos me liberaron, me permití examinarlo con la mirada.

Estaba sentado en una mesa a unos metros de mi, por lo que lo podía ver claramente. Sus facciones eran perfectas, y a la vez me infundían una sensación que no conocía.

Un calor se extendió por mi cuerpo al observarlo ahí sentado.

Su cabello, de un extraño color bronce, estaba despeinado pero a la vez perfecto. Su mandíbula, cuadrada, estaba tensa, y sus labios formaban una recta línea.

Sus brazos eran musculosos, pero a la vez era delgado. Llevaba puesta una cazadora control blanco y una remera azul marino.

Desvié mis ojos a sus costados y vi que estaba sentado en companía de otras cuatro personas.

Dos chicas, las dos hermosas, conversaban animadamente, y otros dos chicos, también muy guapos como el primero, las miraban cariñosamente.

La primer chica, muy delgada y pequeñita, tenía el cabello negro azabache y muy corto. Sus facciones, pequeñitas le daban un aire angelical y dulce. Pero viéndola hablar, notaba que era muy extrovertida y nada angelical.

La segunda, con una melena rubia, tenía un cuerpo por el que cualquiera pagaría, y con solo mirarla, sentía que mi ego bajaba a -10. Miraba a la otra chica con gesto maternal, divertida por lo que fuese que le estuviera diciendo.

Los chicos que tenían al lado eran totalmente la antítesis uno del otro. Uno era muy flaco y de pelo rubio, igual que el de la segunda chica. Era demasiado alto y miraba cariñosamente a la niña con aspecto de duende.

El otro, era muy musculoso, con aspecto de competidos de lucha libre, y tenía el pelo negro oscuro. Este reía a carcajadas, y a pesar de su aspecto amedrentador, lucia como un niño pequeño cuando reía, ya que se le marcaban dos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Los cuatro parecían muy normales, pese a su acompañante, de aspecto frío y calculador.

- ¿Y por que volvieron Bella?- preguntó Lauren, mirando a Bella con una ceja alzada y gesto altanero-

- Por que teníamos ganas Lauren, por esa simple razón- respondí suavemente, pero aún así manteniendo el tono usual-

Termine de abrir la botella de bebida, la cual me había quedado a medio abrir en la mano. Tomé un sorbo y la volví a apoyar en la mesa. Luego cogí una barra de cereal que había en mi bandeja y comencé a comer, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

Cuando sonó el timbre, me levanté de mi lugar sin decirle nada a nadie, igual que hacía siempre en mi instituto en Phoenix, y luego de tirar mi comida, me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, biología.

Estuve caminando 5 minutos, y cuando llegué, justo estaba entrando el profesor. Me acerqué y me presenté, igual que había hecho con los otros profesores.

- Bien, siéntate con cullen, es el único asiento libre- me indicó con un gesto de la mano mi lugar.

Seguí el curso de su mirada y me sorprendí.

La chica de cabello negro, quien había estado sentada junto al chico enigmático durante el almuerzo, daba botas en su lugar, sonriendo con felicidad.

- Hola, soy Alice- anunció con alegría cuando me senté-

- Isabella- informé con tono aburrido ante la alegría de la chica, quien no lo notó y siguió sonriendo-

- Es un placer, todo el mundo habla de ti- comentó

- Lo sé, parece que la gente no tiene cosas interesantes en sus vidas- contesté recordando toda la gente que me había estado mirando en el almuerzo-

- Debes entenderlo, es un pueblo pequeño, nunca hay nadie nuevo, y un día llega una hermosa morena, eso los descolocó- explicó- Que no te sorprenda si comienzan a seguirte como perros falderos-

- Ojalá que no- respondí, con un poco mas de interés en la chica que tenía sentada a mi lado, no parecía tonta como había creído, pero tampoco mala- Les conviene no hacerlo- sentencié

- Entonces vas a tener que patear algunos traseros, por que lo van a hacer- dijo señalando a dos muchachos sentados un poco mas allá de nosotras, que me miraban fijamente con una sonrisa odiosa en su rostro. Los miré con desprecio, perturbándolos. Giré la cabeza y sonreí con satisfacción- Eso no te va a servir de mucho- anunció la chica con aspecto de duende- Créeme, mi hermano lo hace todo el tiempo, pero no le sirve de nada, Lauren Mallory sigue persiguiéndolo hasta el baño-

- Pobre de él- contesté sin mucho interés cuando el profesor comenzó la clase, en verdad me daba igual si a su hermano lo perseguía una chica, aunque me daba un poco de lastima si la chica era Lauren Mallory.

Como en Phoenix había estado en un curso avanzado, ya sabía bien el tema que estaban empezando ese día, Mitosis. A pesar de eso, presté atención a la clase, ya que siempre me había interesado bastante la materia, luego de literatura, era mi preferida.

Cuando el timbre sonó, comencé a guardar mis cosas.

- Bien, nos vemos luego Bella- se despidió Alice-

- No me... nada, olvídalo- sentencié cuando levanté la vista y vi la mirada extrañada de Alice-

- Lo que tu digas, suerte- y sin mas se marchó de la clase, a la vez que yo me ponía de pie para dirigirme a mi última clase, y asignatura mas odiada, educación física.

Estaba saliendo del vestuario, con mi uniforme de gimnasia puesto, cuando de nuevo sentí que alguien me miraba. Levanté la vista y ahí estaba otra vez, el chico de ojos verdes me miraba fijamente.

Lo observe unos segundos y levante una ceja, de forma inquisitiva. El chico negó con la cabeza y se dio vuelta. Bien, si la gente creía que yo era rara, era por que aún no lo conocían a él.

No le di importancia al asunto y seguí caminando, hacia el centro del gimnasio, donde algunos de sus compañeros ya se estaban reuniendo y charlaban alegremente.

Una hora y media después, con el cabello húmedo por la ducha que me había dado después de la clase, me dirigía hacía la puerta del edificio, para irme a mi casa.

- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas-

- Si Mike, por lo general, la gente se va cuando terminan las clases- contesté con poca paciencia-

- ¿No quieres acompañarme a casa?- inquirió mirándome de arriba a bajo, y enfureciéndome-

- En tus sueños Newton, antes de irme a tu casa, prefiero tirarme de un acantilado- contesté secamente. Escuché una risa a mi costado, y vi al chico gigante, el que se sentaba con Alice en la cafetería, riéndose de Mike, quien se estaba sonrojado- Ahora, si me lo permites, me largo de aquí, no es mi lugar favorito en el mundo- finalicé de mal humor, atravesando la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Cuando salí al exterior, un viento helado me golpeo, y pude ver que el suelo del aparcamiento estaba empapado, lo que significaba que había estado lloviendo.

Me descolgué el morral del hombre, y me coloqué la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano. Cuando terminé, volví a colgarme la mochila y continúe caminando, ya que me había detenido.

Ya estaba caminando junto a la carretera, cuando un ruido sordo me asustó. Me detuve y me di vuelta, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para ver mucho, ya que segundos después me encontraba tendida en el suelo, y con un dolor muy fuerte y punzante en la pierna.

Trate de levantarme, pero la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, estaba mareada y no entendía nada ¿Qué había pasado?

Segundos después, escuché el ruido de una puerta cerrarse y de unos pasos presurosos que se acercaban.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz masculina, devolviéndome a la tierra-

- ¿Y tu que crees?- pregunté ferozmente llevándome una mano a la cabeza. Ahora comprendía mejor. no sabía como, pero estaba segura que un auto me había empujado, y seguramente, ese era el idiota que lo conducía- No es mi mejor día ¿Sabes?-

- Edward, ¿Que fue lo que pasó?- chilló otra voz, y volví a sentir el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse, aunque esta vez era mas de una persona la que se acercaba- ¿Cómo perdiste así el control del coche?- preguntó nuevamente la muchacha, indignada-

- El suelo esta mojado Rosalie, por si no lo habías notado, aparte eso no es importante ahora, llama una ambulancia, no podemos llevarla nosotros, es mejor si no la movemos- contestó el chico que me había atropellado

- Bella, ¿Bella, estás bien?- preguntó una voz que me sonó conocida-

- ¿La conoces Alice?- preguntó el muchacho, sin dejarme responder-

- Si, tengo biología con ella, pero bueno, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó nuevamente

- Me duele bastante la pierna, y también la cabeza- respondí, ya no tan dura, después de todo, y por muy raro que fuese, la chica me caía bien-

- ¡Diablos!, mi hermano Emmett ya llamó a la ambulancia, no creo que tarden mucho, el hospital no queda muy lejos- y luego se dirigió al chico que me había atropellado- No lo entiendo Edward, eres un conductor magnifico, por muy mojado que estuviese el suelo, es muy raro que te haya pasado esto- exclamó-

- Bien, estaba un poco... distraído- respondió el chico en voz baja-

- ¿Distraído dices? Por dios Edward, esa distracción podría haberle costado la vida a Bella, ¡No puedes simplemente distraerte!- exclamó enfadada-

- No eres mi madre para sermonearme Alice, solo mi hermana ¿Cuando lo vas a entender?- gritó el chico en respuesta-

- A mamá tampoco la dejas sermonearte, y papá cree que hablando tranquilamente vas a comprender, si no lo hace mamá, y no lo hace papá, entonces seré yo la que te ponga en tu sitio- chilló aún mas enojada la chica-

- Por favor, ¿Pueden dejar de gritar? Por si no lo notaron me duele la cabeza- dije de mala forma, abriendo los ojos-

- Discúlpalos- contestó la otra chica- Dejen de comportarse como niños, no es momento para pelear- los reprendió.

Cuando conseguí enfocar la vista, pude ver a las personas a mi al rededor. Junto a mí, sentada, estaba la chica de pelo rubio mirándome con preocupación. Un poco más allá de ella, Alice se encontraba parada y de brazos cruzados con cara de enfado, y a su lado, mirándome fijamente, estaba el chico de ojos verdes.

- ¿Fuiste tú?- pregunté

- Si- respondió, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, aunque se lo notaba un poco nervioso, ya que movía el pie con impaciencia.

A los lejos, la sirena de la ambulancia se comenzó a escuchar. Cada vez se acercaba más, ya que oía el ruido cada vez mas fuerte, acentuando mi dolor de cabeza.

Cuando me acostaron en la camilla, mire al enfermero de pelo castaño y le hable.

- ¿Pueden apagar la sirena? No creo que vaya a morirme dentro de la ambulancia, y además, no debe haber mucho transito en este lugar como para tener que ponerla- Cada vez me dolía mas la cabeza, y el incesante ruido no hacía mas que empeorarlo-

El hombre no respondió, pero dos minutos después, cuando ya estaba dentro del vehículo, el ruido se detuvo, y lo agradecí profundamente.

El chico de ojos verdes, Edward si no me equivocaba, se subió a su auto y siguió a la ambulancia, mientras que la chica rubia, fue conmigo, ya que Alice tenía que llevar a su otro hermano y a su novio a sus respectivos hogares.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con dulzura. Parecía una buena chica, y por segunda vez en el día, igual que me pasó con Alice, pense que era una persona simpática-

- Me sigue doliendo la pierna, pero el dolor de cabeza esta menguando- contesté.

No entendía que me pasaba. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un amigo de verdad. Si bien en Phoenix tenía compañeros de salidas, ninguno de ellos me caía verdaderamente bien. Era muy extraño que en el mismo día, en el mismo lugar, y luego de años de no tener amigos verdaderos, hubiesen dos chicas que me cayeran bien.

Estuve absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que llegamos al hospital. No era muy grande, pero se lo veía extremadamente limpio.

Era usual en mi ir al hospital a menudo, siempre terminaba cayéndome de algún lugar y torciéndome un tobillo, pero esto era demasiado, era mi segundo día en Forks, y ya me estaban hospitalizando.

Me condujeron en la camilla hasta una sala, dividida en sectores por cortinas, donde habían un par de personas acostadas. Mi frustración estaba llegando al máximo, si había lago que odiaba mas que al los hospitales, era la atención que brindaban.

Luego de una ardua revisión, el doctor Cullen, quien sorprendentemente era el padre de Alice y el chico que me había atropellado, anunció que podía irme a casa. Eso si, ahora volvía con un yeso en la pierna derecha, que iba desde la rodilla hasta la punta de los dedos del pie, una muleta que me serviría de apoyo y un gran dolor de cabeza, a causa mas del mal humor, que del golpe.

Ya que era el primer día de trabajo de Renee, y que el doctor Cullen le había asegurado que yo estaría bien, y de prometerle que su hijo, el bendito Edward Cullen, me llevaría sana y salva a mi casa, ahora estaba encerrada dentro de un flamante volvo plateado, y junto a un extraño que acababa de arruinarme un par de meses.

- Lo lamento mucho- se disculpó, cuando yo íbamos a diez minutos de camino-

- Que suerte, al menos no soy la única, pero estoy segura que yo lo lamento mas- respondí de mal humor, señalando mi pierna-

- En serio, no fue mi intención, simplemente perdí el control del auto- se excusó, y yo me enfurecí. No quería que me pidiera perdón, quería que volviera el tiempo atrás y no me atropellara!-

- Si no quieres que yo pierda el control, mejor cállate- le gruñí, y el chico me miró ofuscado-

- Te recuerdo que estás en mi auto- contestó el, también de mal carácter-

- Y yo te recuerdo que estoy en tu auto por que me atropellaste y me rompiste una pierna, era lo mínimo que podías hacer- exclamé sin creérmelo, ¿Encima de todo tenía el tupé de responderme?

- Ya te pedí perdón- dijo el muchacho, sin perder su tono de voz enfadado-

- Eso no cambia nada, ahora, como tengo la pierna rota, ya no podré conducir cuando me traigan mi auto, por lo que tendré que ir y volver caminando de todos lados y con esta cosa maldita- señalé nuevamente el yeso de mi pierna- Así que, lamento mucho informarte, que con que me pidas perdón no vas a ayudarme en nada-

No contestó, y por un lado me alegré, prefería no hablar con aquel extraño muchacho. ¿Por qué hoy por la mañana me miraba así? Además, ¿Cuanta mala suerte podía tener una persona como para ser atropellada en su primer día de instituto?

En el fondo, yo sabía que solo pertenecía enojada con él por que era mas fácil.

Era mucho más fácil culpar a ese desconocido que culpar a mi madre, por haberme obligado a volver a Forks.

Era más fácil culparlo a él, en lugar de culpar a Mike Newton por haberme retenido en la puerta.

Y era aún mucho más fácil, culparlo a él que culparme a mi misma por haber estado en el lugar y en el momento equivocado, y por haberme detenido a mirar lo que ocurría, en lugar de correrme hacia un costado de la carretera.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa no supe que decir, ¿Debería agradecerle? No, por supuesto que no, después de todo, era culpa de él que yo estuviera en su auto y con una pierna rota, no mía.

- Bien, eh... Nos vemos luego- me despedí abriendo la puerta de su hermoso auto, aunque en el fondo, deseaba no volver a verlo, no volver a mirar sus ojos-

- Si, supongo- murmuró, abrí la puerta y pensé en como me las ingeniaría para bajar y llegar a la casa sin caerme en el intento- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó el chico, dubitativo. ¡Al fin serviría de algo!

- Eso creo- contesté, maldiciendo mi suerte, solo yo con mi mala suerte, podría no solo romperme una pierna justo al día siguiente de mudarme, si no que también me la había roto un adonis de ojos verdes y peor carácter que el mío. Una verdadera alegría.

Edward salió del auto y lo rodeo hasta llegar a mi puerta, donde se asomó y me ofreció una mano que me sirviera de apoyo. Luego de poder salir del coche, me mantuve apoyada en él. Sacamos las muletas del asiento trasero del auto, y luego nos dirigimos a la casa.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada, me sostuve del marco de la puerta y me permití mirar a mi acompañante. Por muy mal carácter que tuviese, y aunque me callera muy mal, no podía negar que era perfecto.

Desde su cabello cobrizo, hasta sus ojos verdes, y desde su mandíbula cuadrada, hasta su nariz recta, todo de él era perfecto. Hipnotizada por un momento, no me di cuenta de la intensidad de su mirada, y cuando lo hice, caí en cuanto de que la mía era igual de intensa que la suya.

- Ahora si, adiós- susurré, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos para encontrar las llaves-

- Eh.. si, eso, adiós- respondió, también en un volumen tan bajo como el mío, dándose vuelta lentamente, y yendo hasta su auto.

Luego de abrir la puerta, me quede observándolo unos segundos, hasta que su carro arrancó y se perdió de vista. Miré el horizonte distraídamente, cuando una brisa ligera me hizo darme cuenta que estaba parada en el umbral de mi casa, sin ningún propósito.

Estaba hecho, Edward Cullen iba a volverme loca.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Chicas!**

**¿Cómo están? Yo por suerte bien, ¿Me extrañaron? Supongo que no, pero aún así acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia. **

**Me gustaría que me comentaran que les va pareciendo la historia ¿Les gusta, la soportan, la detestan? Todo sirve, acepto criticas (constructivas desde ya), y si tienen cuenta en FF y quieren agregarme a Favoritos o Alertas, no me niego :)**

**Ya van viendo de que va la cosa. Pueden ver como es la personalidad de Bella, un poco amarga, bastante malhumorada, bueno, ustedes ya saben, es muy cerrada.**

**Supongo que habrán notado que pese a la frialdad de ella, fue distinta con Rosalie y Alice, ya que ellas le inspiraron confianza. Con Edward no va a ser así. Ya veremos como se lleva con Emmett y Jasper, aunque todos saben que nadie puede odiar al gran oso Emmett (Si me quieren regalar un oso Emmett, tampoco me niego).**

**Bien, quizá quedo un poco trucho el accidente de Bella, pero sepan entender, jamas me he roto ningún hueso (por suerte) y tampoco nunca me ha atropellado un auto (también me alegro de eso), por lo que esto no puede ser tan real, por eso no narré el accidente. Ustedes imagínenselo como puedan: El auto de Edward pierde el control, choca con Bella, se detiene justo a tiempo, Bella cae, y como el auto justo le dio con todo en la pierna, se le rompe. Malisimo si, pero es lo que hay.**

**No se que mas decirles, espero que no se desilusionen mucho con este capítulo, es lo que logre, ya que lo escribí a avanzadas horas de la madrugada el sábado (a las 4.30 de la mañana) y le estuve dando los últimos retoques en estos días.**

**Espero que aunque a partir del accidente, el capítulo no esta muy lindo, lo soporten y n me linchen xD.**

**Un beso grande para todas.**

**~ Roo-ParamoreTJR.**


	4. Rabia

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.__

* * *

_

_Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas._

**Rabindranath Tagore (1861-1941) **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Rabia**

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible. ¿Es qué acaso me la estaban golpeando con un martillo?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y miré a mi alrededor.

Estaba acostada en el sillón, con el cuello torcido, y mirando hacia el televisor.

No solo me dolía la cabeza, si no que el cuello también.

Me había quedado dormida viendo televisión luego de tomarme unos calmantes, mientras esperaba que Renée volviera del trabajo.

Miré mi reloj pulsera y vi que faltaba una hora todavía para que ella volviese.

Y me moría de hambre...

Me levanté con esfuerzo y tomé las muletas que había dejado junto al sofá.

Fui despacio hasta la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. Otra cosa que Renée le había pedido a la madre de Ángela. Que nos llenara la heladera. Obviamente le habíamos devuelto el dinero de las compras.

Busque algo que me gustara, y al no encontrar nada interesante, decidí hacer pastas.

No estaba de buen humor, por lo que cuando Renée llegó de su trabajo, mientras yo terminaba de cocinar, decidí no hablarle. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de mi mala suerte, pero en este momento, podría tratar mal a cualquier cosa que tuviese vida... Y a los objetos inanimados también.

- Bella, cariño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó preocupada e histérica, lo que no ayudo a mi humor ni a mis nervios-

- Pues, la verdad no estoy pasando mi mejor momento, pero bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre dije que mi mal karma un día me iba a matar, cada vez soy mas consciente de ello- contesté, con un tono antipático-

- Lo se, hija, se que no estás alegre, pero mira el lado positivo- apuntó-

- Seeh, ¿Y cual sería ese?- pregunté, no creyendo que hasta incluso en este momento mi madre fuera tan optimista-

- Podría haber sido peor, podría haber sucedido una tragedia- dijo a mis espaldas, mientras yo revolvía la salsa para las pastas-

- Oh si, se me olvidaba eso, podría haber muerto también... ¿Pero qué digo? Si ese hubiera sido el lado bueno, haber muerto- dije de mala gana. En ese momento, sentí la mano de Renée aferrarse a mi brazo, dándome vuelta bruscamente-

- Isabella Maree Swan, que jamás vuelva a escucharte decir eso, ¿Me oíste? Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así- dijo frozmente-

- Bien, tranquila, no te pongas dramática- me encogí de hombros y volví a mi tarea con la comida-

- Hablo la reina del drama- Oh-por-dios, odiaba cuando Renée se comportaba como si fuera una adolescente-

- ¡Yo no soy la reina del drama!- me queje, si ella se comportaba como una niña, ¡Entonces yo también lo haría!-

- ¿No? Y que fue eso de _Ese hubiera sido el lado bueno, haber muerto_- dijo, haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz, como si yo tuviera 5 años-

- No me hables- respondí, ya que no sabía que otra cosa decirle. Después de todo, era cierto, había sido un poco dramática, pero es que, ¡Mi vida apestaba!-

- Tu no me vas a decir lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ¿Te quedó claro? Soy tu madre, y me respetas- exclamó. Y aquí vamos de nuevo, Renée, empezando peleas por tonterías, y yo, enojándome de nada.

- ¡Entonces compórtate como si lo fueras!- le grité- No como si tuvieras mi misma edad, yo es la que tiene 16 aquí Renée, no tú-

- Ya sé que tu eres las de 16, no hace falta que me lo cuentes- chilló- Y trátame con respeto, no me digas Renée-

- ¿Y como carajos quieres que te llame?- mis ojos llameaban, ahora estaba de espaldas a la cocina, mirando a mi madre con furia- Ese es tu nombre, ¿Acaso quieres que te diga de otra forma?-

- Soy tu madre, no tu par, no puedes llamarme Renée como si fueses superior a mí, aquí la única con derecho a gritar soy yo- exclamó, también enojada-

- Te llamaré como yo quiera, ya soy bastante grande ¿No?- como pude, caminé hacia las escaleras, con la ayuda de las muletas- Y encargate tu de la comida, si no soy lo suficientemente grande como para llamarte por tu nombre,e tnocnes tampoco tengo por que cocinar- Y con toda la rabia que sentía, entré a mi cuarto y azoté la puerta.

¿Quien se creía? Ser mi madre no le daba derecho a decirme que hacer o que decir. Sabía que nos habíamos peleado por una verdadera estupidez, pero es que ella me sacaba de quicio.

¿Cómo podía enojarse por que la llamaba Renée y no mamá o algo así? Hacía mucho tiempo que le decía así, y siempre se quejaba, ¿Es que alguna vez iría a acostumbrarse?

Me rescosté en mi cama y miré el tech por lo que creo fueron horas, el hambre se me había ido totalemnte, y la rabia comenzaba a menguar. Aunque aún estaba enojada, ya no veía todo rojo, ni tenía ganas de tirar todo lo que había en mi camino. Era un progreso... ¿No?

Desperté con el maldito sonido de mis despertador. Luego de haber estado pensando sin hacer nada, la noche anterior, me había dormido sin ni siquiera comer.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, no quería levantarme, quería meterme en un agujero y morir. O al menos dormir un años entero mas. Pero no, obviamente, como tenía que ir caminando al instituto, había tenido que despertarme una hora antes, ya que, con las muletas, me tardaría añares.

Me levante incorporé, con cuidado, ya que aún me dolía la pierna, y me senté en la cama. Me froté los ojos con las manos, y luego de bostezar un par de veces, me levanté.

Luego de una complicada ducha, me vestí con lo primero que encontré ( y que me fue cómodo) y me sostuve el pelo en una cola desordenada. Luego de terminar de prepararme, bajé lentamente las escaleras y tomé un desayuno rápido.

Cuando terminé de comer, me levanté y tome mi mochila, si quería llegar a tiempo a clases, debía salir ya mismo de la casa, y ya que estaba, no debería ver a Renée.

Cuando salí de la casa, me quedé paralizada en la puerta, viendo a un flamante volvo plateado, cuyo dueño me ponía demasiado nerviosa, estacionado en frente de mi casa. ¿Que hacía él aquí?

Me acerqué con pasos vacilantes, y cuando él se dio cuenta de mi presencia, salió del carro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sin preámbulos y sin un dejo de educación.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? bien ¿Y tu? También- contestó con sarcasmo- Mi hermana, Alice, me obligo a venir, me dijo que si no te llevaba a la escuela "destruiría mi amado volvo o lo pintaría de fucsia"- finalizó, con una pobre imitación de la voz de Alice-

- Ya, supongo que debería darte las gracias- dije con poco animo, en verdad, no quería darle las gracias, pero por otro lado, mas allá que fuera por una amenaza, había venido a buscarme.

¿Pero qué dices Bella? me reprendió una voz en mi interior. A él no le cuesta nada pasar por tu casa, tiene coche, pero tu, por su culpa, tienes una pierna rota. No debes estar agradecida.

- Puede ser- contestó Edward, esperanzado, y con un brillo en sus ojos. Se sentía victorioso.

- Pues, por lo general, nunca hago lo que debo, así que ¿Nos vamos?- pregunté, sorprendiendo al chico. Él estaba seguro que le iba a agradecer. Que siguiera soñando-

- Bien, sube- indicó, con voz seca y de mala gana. El chico tenía carácter-

- Llegaremos bastante temprano- comenté, viendo mi reloj-

- Tenía que llegar a tu casa temprano, si llegaba a un horario para llegar puntuales, ya tu hubieras ido- lo miré, sabía que era así, era bastante obvio-

- Ya lo se, ¿Acaso piensas que tengo dos años? lo he notado- comenté con enfado-

- No Bella, solo era un comentario, lamente si ofendí tu inteligencia...- dijo- pero por algo será- murmuró por lo bajo, aunque de todas formas lo escuché-

- Escuché eso, idiota- chillé-

- Bien- sonrió tranquilamente, y yo lo miré con odio-

- ¿Solo eso vas a decir?- cuestioné, al borde de la histeria-

- ¿Acaso debo decir algo más?- preguntó tranquilamente-

- Si, cualquier cosa, pero no subestimar mi inteligencia- este chico no iba a lograr nada bueno en mi-

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? tu eres la que comienza tratándome mal- se defendió-

- ¡Es que estoy enfadada!- grité

- Eso ya lo noté, la pregunta es: ¿Por qué?- desvío sus ojos de la carretera, y me miró inquisitivamente-

- Por que sí, por que por tu culpa me rompí la pierna, y por que es mucho más fácil enojarme contigo que lamentarme de mis desdichas- le dije, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

- Si... Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo muy sencillo. - Comentó - Pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y del modo correcto, eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo.- lo miré con una ceja alzada-

- ¿Aristóteles?- pregunté asombrada-

- Tu tampoco debes subestimar mi inteligencia, Bella-

Me quedé callada, y estoy segura, con la boca abierta. Osea, no digo que sea tan raro que una persona conozca frases de filósofos como Aristóteles, pero si me sorprendía, que un niño mimado como Edward, que claramente tenía a toda la población femenina entre 13 y 45 años detrás de él, pudiese saber de memoria citas como aquella.

El resto del viaje pasó en silencio, no tenía ganas de discutir, y sabía que si hablaba con él, lo haría, por lo que permanecí callada, en mi asiento, mirando por la ventanilla. De todas formas, llegamos rápidamente, y en cuanto me bajé del auto, todas las miradas de los pocos alumnos que había, se centraron en mí por obvias razones:

1) Acababa de llegar con el tipo mas guapo de todo el instituto, y or lo poco que sabía de él, nunca le hacía caso a nadie.

2) Tenía una pierna enyesada.

3) Por mi cara, de seguro parecía que si abría la boca, escupiría fuego... Aunque eso no era algo tan anormal en mi.

Encontré a Mike Newton mirando alternativamente, mi pierna, mi rostro y a Edward.

Estúpido.

- Bien- miré a Edward, mientras salíamos del auto- Supongo que...- me miró alzando una ceja- Bien, bien... Gracias- susurré-

- Perdona, ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché- dijo con una sonrisa burlona -

- Ya, no te pases Cullen, no volveré a decirlo. Jamás- sentencie, y como pude, con las muletas, me alejé de su coche, donde él seguía parado sonriendo victoriosamente-

Bufé audiblemente, mientras caminaba hacia una banca que había frente a uno e los edificios que constituían el instituto, y saqué mi Ipod de mi bolsillo delantero en mis pantalones, y conecté mis auriculares.

Stuck On You, de Paramore, comenzó a sonar, y yo cerré los ojos, concentrándome en la canción. Unos ojos color esmeralda aparecieron en mi mente. Una vez como el terciopelo, suave, y dulce, pero a la vez fría.

¿Por qué mierda estaba soñando despierta con Edward Cullen?

Abrí los ojos y saqué un cuaderno de mi mochila, junto a una lapicera. Siempre hacía esl cuando quería distraerme. Tomaba mi lapicera, y comenzaba a escribir en el cuaderno. O mas bien, a garabatear. Escribía mis iniciales, mi nombre, frases que me gustaban, nombre de canciones, de bandas, de todo un poco. Era una gran distracción. Al menos para mi.

Cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando que debíamos entrar a clase, guarde mis cosas en mi morral, mi me puse de pie como pude, lentamente comencé a caminar hacia el aula. Después de todo, si llegaba tarde a clases, tendría una buena excusa.

La clase de historia fui igual que la anterior, salvo dos excepciones. Uno: Noté que Edward Cullen se sentaba tres asientos detrás de mi. Si, compartíamos clase. Dos: El profesor me miró la pierna inquisitivamente, le explique, y seguí la clase como siempre... Dándome vuelta de vez en cuando.

Lo mismo pasó en trigonometría, cuando llegue al aula, el profesor me miró, alzando una ceja, y luego dirigió su vista a mi pierna enyesada. Lo miré no muy feliz, y con cara de, 'No pregunte', me senté en mi lugar como la clase anterior, junto a Jessica. Que alegría.

- Oh por dios Bella, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó horrorizada, mirando mi pierna-

- Tuve un accidente- dije tratando de ser paciente. Aunque no la soportaba, me daba un poco de pena. Era tan hueca, y las pocas personas que estaban con ellas era por conveniencia. Salvo Ángela. Y quizá sus padres... Quizás.

- Pero, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Fuiste al médico?- me tiró todas sus preguntas de una, y yo la miré con cansancio. Era tan molesta.

- Estoy bien. Me duele un poco. No te importa como pasó. Y no, no fui al médico, yo sola me puse el yeso.- respondí con sarcasmo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó asombrada, y yo la miré como si tuviera un ojo en la frente- ¿Cómo hiciste?- Oh-por-dios, no podía ser _tan_ estúpida-

- Solo... bromeaba Jessica, por supuesto que fui al hospital- no lo podía creer. Está bien, yo decía que Jessica era hueca, pero esto no se le acercaba. Era _realmente_ idiota.

- Oh, entiendo- dijo muy segura de si misma.

¿Acaso mientras no estuve paso algo, para volver a Jessica más estúpida, a Lauren mas zorra, y a Mike mas idiota?

Ya se lo preguntaría a Ángela.

Español, fue igual de aburrido que Trigonometría, y Jessica, se encargó de ponerme al tanto de todo lo que había pasado mientras yo no estuve. Y cuando digo todo, es TODO. Como por ejemplo, que Lauren había tenido algo con un profesor bastante joven de música, y por esa razón, lo habían echado, y a ella, suspendido

Me gustaba.

Me gustaba mucho. Ahora ella tenía fama de zorra frente a todos. Y es que solo se lo había tirado, y cuando los descubrieron trató de lavarse las manos, y decir que él la había obligado.

Perra.

Cuando salí del aula de español me encontré con una sorpresa. Alice, y Rosalie, la hermana duende y la cuñada de Edward, esperándome en la puerta.

- ¡Bella!- chilló una muy feliz Alice. Me dio un repentino abrazo que me sorprendió mucho. Me quede dura un segundo, no acostumbraba a abrazar a la gente- ¿Cómo estás? Lo siento tanto- lloriqueo al ver mi pierna-

- No te preocupes Alice, y gracias por lo del auto- dije agradecida. No tenía idea de donde sacaba tanta paz cuando estaba junto a estas dos chicas. Era raro.

- Es lo menos que podíamos hacer- comentó, y miró a Rosalie por lo que deduje que ella también había sido participe del chantaje a Edward-

- Bien... ¿Necesitaban algo?- pregunté, dudando que me vinieran a buscar solo para preguntarme pr mi pierna-

- Oh si- dijo Alice, dando algo por hecho- Hoy comes con nosotros- anunció-

- ¿Qué?- inquirí sorprendida-

- Que vas a comer con nosotros- me comentó Rose, como si fuera obvio-

- Lo están dando por sentado- comenté-

- Por supuesto- sonrió la duende-

- ¿Y no creen que yo podría negarme?- cuestioné

- Por dios Bella, tu odias tanto a Jessica, a Lauren, y a Newton como nosotras, con solo verte hablarles nos damos cuenta. Además - Rosalie sonrío orgullosa- Tengo que presentarte a mi novio y a mi hermano-

- Digo lo mismo- anuncio Alice

- No tengo otra opción, ¿Cierto?- pregunté, aunque era solo para molestarlas, en verdad prefería su mesa, aunque tuviese que soportar a Cullen, que la de los estúpidos de mis ex-amigos-

- Nop - negó la morena.

Yo sonreí, y asentí en señal de aceptación. ¿Quien podría negarle algo a Alice?

Cuando llegamos a la mesa donde se sentaban solo los Cullen y los Hale, según yo sabía ( y me sentía bastante halagada por ser a la primera que invitaran) miré a los tres chicos sentados allí.

Edward bufó por lo bajo, por lo que evité mirarlo demasiado.

Otro chico, por lo que yo sabía, llamado Emmett, reía audiblemente. Era muy grande, inmenso, enserio, los mas probable era que me llevase mas de medio metro de altura, y además, su contextura física era gigante. La mole era un fideo junto a él... Bueno, no tanto, pero estaban casi iguales. Tenía el pelo negro, muy corto, y se notaba que enrulado. Cuando sonreía, como en ese momento, se le marcaban dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, haciéndolo parecer tierno.

El tercer muchacho, rubio y de ojos azules, contaba algo alegremente, causando la risa del oso que tenía junto a él. Era alto y delgado, aunque con buen porte, y algo de músculos. No estaba mal.

Alice carraspeo, haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran. Y luego me miraron a mi.

- Bien, al fin conoceremos a la famosa Bella Swan- comentó el grandote, sonriendo simpáticamente.

* * *

**N/A: Lamento muchiiiiisimo la tardanza, lo juro. Pero tuve unos días complicados, están cerrando el trimestre, y tenía que levantar algunas notas, por lo que, sumado a las clases de portugués (3 horas por semana), más gimnasia, mas el orden de la casa, y todo, no me dio tiempo a subir el capítulo.**

**Además, me entretuve escribiendo un one-shot, por el que las invito a pasar. Su nombre es The Only Exception. Si quieren dejar algún review, bienvenido sea.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lo que le dice Edward a Bella en un momento, como habrán notado, ya que ella lo dice, es de Aristóteles. Amé esa frase, y no pude evitar ponerla, además, me recordó a esta Bella.**

**Se que dije que en este capítulo mostraría la relación, entre Jazz, Emm, y Bella, pero no quise alargarme.**

**En el próximo si va a estar, obviamente.**

**Ya se pudo ver un poco mas del mal carácter de Bella.**

**Ya ven como es Bella, tiene un carácter... cambiante. Aveces es muy buena con Renee, y aveces la trata muy mal. Aunque eso fue una pelea menor. Lo quería que notaran con esto (ya que las peleas grandes vienen mas adelante), es como Bella puede enojarse con cosas tan estúpidas, y su madre, seguirla. Tienen un temperamento algo... volátil. Además, ¿Quien no se ha peleado jamás con su madre de esa forma, a los gritos? Yo si, y mucho peor, pero a las dos horas nos olvidamos y ni lo mencionamos. Creo que la relación Bella/Renée me hace acordar un poco a la mía con mi mamá, en ella me inspiré, se llevan muy bien y son muy compañeras por momentos, y por otros, se llevan como perro y gato (aunque yo no me escapo de mi casa ni la trato mal por nada). Si, estoy plasmando un poco mi historia, no solol en esto, en otras cosas que mas adelante les cuento.**

**Si, Jessica es una hueca, y al principio no iba ser tan así, pero el otro día, releyendo un fic que me encanto y me hizo reír mucho, donde ella era una estúpida, se me ocurrió hacerla tonta. Espero que quede bien.**

**No tengo mas que decir salvo una palabra.**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**Un Beso.**

**~Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	5. Conociendo a la Familia Cullen Parte 1

**LEER NOTA DE AUTORA ABAJO**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

_Lo malo del amigo es que nos dice las cosas desagradables a la cara;_

_el enemigo las dice a nuestras espaldas y como no nos enteramos, _

_nada ocurre._

**Louis Charles Alfred de Musset**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Conociendo a la familia Cullen parte 1**

Alice carraspeo, haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran. Y luego me miraron a mi.

- Bien, al fin conoceremos a la famosa Bella Swan- comentó el grandote, sonriendo simpáticamente.

Y allí me hallaba yo. La solitaria y malhumorada Bella Swan, sentándose en la mesa de los mas perfectos y hermosos alumnos del instituto de Forks. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto todo en una semana?

Hace una semana, yo aún me sentaba con los chicos malos den instituto, en Phoenix, y ahora, me estaba por sentar con unas personas simpáticas - exceptuando a Edward - y hermosas- Incluyendo, a Edward-

- Podría decir lo mismo- apunté- Bueno, cambiando el Bella Swan por ... ¿Emmett Cullen, cierto?- pregunté, insegura de cual era cual-

- Exacto- anuncio Emmett- Ven, siéntate aquí- palmeo una silla a su lado y yo me senté, insegura. Al otro lado de él, se sentó Rosalie, y junto a Jasper, Alice- Jasper nos estaba contando- continuo, apuntando a Jasper y luego a Edward y a él- como se cayó Newton en la clase de historia

Me quede escuchando la historia y me reí junto a los demás. Estos chicos odiaban a Newton casi tanto como yo, pero... ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y ustedes por qué odian tanto a Mike?- les pregunté con curiosidad-

- Cuando llegamos aquí, no dejaban de molestar a Alice y a Rosalie, es mas, un día se encerró en el baño de mujeres cuando ellas estaban dentro. Tuvimos que darle una lección- sonrió. _Ojalá yo hubiera tenido alguien que me defendiera cuando me hizo algo parecido a mi._ Pensé- ¿Y tu?-

- Pues por algo parecido. Fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo, y una vez se quiso propasar, si no hubiera llegado el profesor Clapp, quizá hubiera logrado algo- dije secamente, recordando lo repugnante que había sido, sentir las manos de Newton en mi cuerpo. Asqueroso.

- Bastardo- murmuró Edward y lo miré sorprendida- ¿Qué?, Se quiso propasar con mi hermana y mi cuñada, obviamente lo desprecio- comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa-

- Seeh, es un ser horrible- gruño Rosalie, molesta- Pero no hablemos de eso, cuéntanos un poco de tu vida Bella- pidió sonriendo-

Lo pensé durante un segundo, ¿Qué podría decirles? _Nada, me la paso peleando con mi madre, salgo de fiesta todos los fines de semana y termino tan borracha que cuando llego a mi casas me pongo a bailar la macarena sobre la mesa del comedor, y aunque Renée me castigue por dos semanas, me escapo y vuelvo a hacerlo. _No, eso definitivamente, no iba a decirles.

- No hay mucho para decir, vengo de Phoenix, aunque viví aquí hasta los 12. Volví a Forks ya que a mi madre le ofrecieron el antiguo trabajo que tenía aquí. Solo eso. No tengo mucho mas que contar.- Simplifique mi vida en dos oraciones cortas. No confiaba lo suficiente en la gente como para contarles algo mas cuando recién las conocía. Incluso si esas personas eran los Cullen y los Hale.- Pueden contarme un poco ustedes- comenté

- Bien, yo cuento, yo cuento- exclamó Alice, extasiada- Emmett, Edward y yo, somos hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen, y la decoradora de interiores Esme Cullen. El mayor de los tres es Emmett, y Edward y yo somos mellizos- Los miré sorprendida, se parecían bastante, tenían los mismos ojos verdes, pero por otro lado, no eran tan parecidos como generalmente lo eran los mellizos o gemelos- Edward y yo tenemos 17, y Emmett tiene 18. Nos mudamos ahí desde Alaska hace tres años, pero nuestra casa queda en las afueras del pueblo. Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos- No me sorprendí, ellos si se parecían mucho. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su altura, y sus rasgos. Eran muy parecidos. - Se mudaron con nosotros desde Alaska, ya que el padre de ambos es colega de papá. Nos conocemos desde que tenemos - al menos Edward y yo- 5 años, y somos amigos desde esa época- dio por finalizada su historia, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jasper-

- No tan amigos- comenté con una sonrisa, y mirándolos-

- Bueno, antes éramos amigos todos, hace unos años, Rosalie y Emmett, y Jasper y yo, nos pusimos de novios-

-¿ Cuando tiempo?- pregunté sorprendida-

- Desde un año antes de mudarnos aquí- contestó, y yo la miré con los ojos muy abiertos. nunca había visto una relación tan duradera, excepto la de mis padres, pero como ellos ya eran adultos, era mas comprensible. Por lo general, uno no se enamora a los 13 años.

Pasamos el resto de la hora charlando y comiendo. Los cullen- y los Hale- me caían muy bien. Hasta Edward era menos molesto cuando estaba junto a su familia. Emmett era muy simpático, a pesar de su porte, y que de lejos parecía un luchador profesional, era como un niño pequeños encerrado en el cuerpo de un oso. Jasper por otro lado, no me daba tan buena espina como él.

Quiero decir, notaba que era muy buena persona, pero a la vez, era demasiado taciturno, por lo que me ponía nerviosa. Por otro lado, cuando lo tenía muy cerca, notaba una paz muy fuerte. Er algo muy extraño. Por un lado, me ponía muy nerviosa, y por otro, me daba una sensación de paz increíble.

Quizá debería hacerme analizar.

- ¿Quieres venir a conocer a mi madre Bella?- preguntó Alice, cuando nos retirábamos de la cafetería.

- ¿A tu madre?- pregunté extrañada. ¿Por qué querría ella hacerme conocer a si madre?

- Claro, presiento que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas, y además, ella quiere conocer a la chica que mi hermano dejo invalida momentáneamente para pedirle disculpas en persona- apuntó-

- Yo... no sé Alice, no hace mucho que nos conocemos desde hace mucho. No quiero molestar, además, no le avisé a Renée, digo, a mi madre-

No quiero ser mala. Pero, es difícil. Pasé 5 años de mi vida, odiando a la gente por existir. Una vez que conozco a unas personas que me caen bien, creo que debería darme tiempo a acostumbrarme.

- Por favor- suplicó, haciendo un puchero.

- No hagas eso- supliqué. Solo logrando que abriera mas sus ojos, sacara un poco mas su labio inferior hacia afuera, y me mirara suplicante-

- Bien, pero jamás vuelvas a hacer eso. No funcionará dos veces- mentí-

- Eso lo veremos- murmuró mientras nos encaminábamos a nuestra clase de biología-

Después de dos horas en biología, haciendo un trabajo con Alice, y charlando con ella, sonó el timbre. Indicando que aún me faltaba... Educación Física.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo- murmuré, mientras nos poníamos de pie-

- ¿De qué?- preguntó la duende mirándome confundida-

- Que amo a tu hermano- sentencié. Derrepente, le encontré sentido al accidente que había tenido. Quizá no odiaba tanto a Edward Cullen.

- ¿A si?- preguntó- ¿Y por qué?- la noté confundida-

- Si hay algo que odio mas que tener una pierna rota, es hacer gimnasia- comenté-

- Y eso significa que...-

- Que con una pierna enyesada, no puedo hacer educación física- simplifiqué-

- Oh, que bien. Quizás entonces ahora te lleves mejor con Edward- murmuró, ilusionada-

- Eso no lo sé Alice. Yo tengo un mal carácter. Él también. No creo que simpaticemos mucho- aclaré-

- Pero negativo y negativo forman positivo- comentó Alice- Además, no tienes un mal carácter-

- Oh por dios Alice, como se nota que no me conoces. Con lagunas personas puedo ser simpática, pero el 90 % de las veces, soy totalmente malhumorada- avisé-

- No lo creo-

- Pues créelo- le dije

- ... así que creo que no voy poder hacer por un tiempo- terminé mi relato al profesor Clapp, señalando mi pierna-

- Bien señorita Swan, entiendo. Supongo que sabrá que no puedo regalarle la nota, pero tampoco puedo aplazarla por haber tenido un accidente- apuntó-

- ¿Entonces?- pregunté, suponiendo lo que me diría-

- Hará la clase practica. Cada semestre tendrá que entregarme un trabajo sobre un tema que yo le diga. Con ilustraciones, bibliografía. Así como un trabajo practico común- asentí con la cabeza- Ahora, vallase a sentar a las gradas- señaló los escalones que había en el gimnasio- La próxima clase le daré el tema para su trabajo-

La hora se pasó rápidamente, mirando como todas hacían deporte, mientras yo estaba sentada cómodamente escuchando música.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna?- preguntó Newton. Se había acercado a mi, y aunque había tratado de ignorarlo, a la quinta vez que toco mi hombro para llamar mi atención, no pude evitar apagar la música para ver que quería-

- Uno, no te importa, dos, me vuelves a tocar, y te quedas sin hijos- apunté sos partes privadas y sonreí-

- Oh si, ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer, con tu pierna enyesada?- preguntó burlón, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa-

- ¿Y quien dijo que usaría las piernas? También tengo manos- sonreí dulcemente levantando una de mis manos- Así que si no te corres de mi vista ya, te los corto- volví a apuntar sus partes y lo miré amenazadoramente -

- Como digas Bells- sonrió, y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse-

Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme antes que me diera un ataque. ¿Cómo podía ese... imbécil darme un beso? ¡A mi! Yo, que lo odiaba tanto. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

_¿Tratar mal a todo mundo?_ preguntó una vocecita en mi interior.

- ¿Estás segura?- pregunté- Si no quieres puedo...-

- No Bella, ve, yo no llego a casa hasta tarde, no tienes por que pasar todo el día sola teniendo la oportunidad de salir con una amiga- Renée respondió desde el otro lado del teléfono. Se la notaba feliz de que saliera con una amiga-

- Bien, lo que tu digas- contesté, sabiendo que obviamente, tendría que ir a la casa de los Cullen. Si o si.

- ¿Dijo que sí?- preguntó una muy feliz Alice-

- Si- contesté-

- Bien, irás con Edward, en mi auto ya no entra nadie mas- Dijo, señalando su carro, en el que estaban Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Por lo general, entraban tres personas en el asiento trasero, pero al estar Emmett... Era imposible.

- Ok- contesté, de mal humor, por tener que soportar otro tiempo encerrada en el coche de Edward, aunque, obviamente, aunque no fuese a casa de Alice, igual hubiera tenido que pasar tiempo con Edward en su auto, para volver a casa.

Me encaminé al auto de Edward, y esperé a que él llegara. Cinco minutos después, el hombre del año hizo acto de presencia.

- Hasta que apareces- le dije, enojada.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo que darte explicaciones, Encima que te llevo... - murmuró enojado, y yo lo miré rayado.

- Nunca, jamás, olvides que si no tienes que llevar a algún lado, es únicamente por tu culpa. Así que no te vengas a hacer la víctima, con el "Encima que te llevo..." como si yo te tratara mal por nada cuando no es así- estaba indignada.

- Según Alice, no decías eso hace dos horas. Es mas, según se, dijiste que me amabas.- sonrío engreído-

- Para que lo sepas, solo trataba de buscarle el lado positivo a esto- señale mi pierna como por decidan vez en el día- Y lo único que encontré fue que no debo hacer educación física. Así que, discúlpame por tratar de no odiarte tanto, pero la verdad, me resulta realmente difícil. en verdad, eres la persona mas molesta que conocí en mi vida-

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y entré en el auto muna vez el hubo desactivado la alarma y desbloqueado las puertas.

El viaje resulto insoportable, cada tanto, miraba a Edward de refilón, y cada otro tanto, lo sentía mírame a mi. ¿Acaso podía haber alguna persona mas molesta que Edward Cullen?

- Mike Newton - soltó Edward de repente, y lo miré. ¿Acaso podía leer mentes? Por que definitivamente, esa, era la respuesta a mi pregunta no expresada verbalmente.

- ¿Eh?- pregunté, insegura.

- Dijiste que no conocías nadie tan molesto como yo. Es mentira. Me resulta imposible pensar que soy mas molesto que Mike Newton- contestó, pensativamente. Y sin quererlo, me reí.

- Bien, lo acepto- sonreí- Eres la segunda persona mas pesada que conozco?-

- ¿Y Lauren Mallory?- preguntó-

- Ok, la tercera-

- ¿Y Jessica Standley?- volvió a cuestionar-

- Esta bien, la cuarta- acepté

- Y...- no lo deje terminar-

- No Edward, no vas a tener tanta suerte, eras la cuarta y punto-

- Pero...- hizo un puchero muy tierno, aunque corrí la mirada-

- Nada de eso, ya caí ante Alice hoy, dos personas en un día es mucho-

- Insensible-

- Molesto-

- Malhumorada-

- Bipolar-

- Amar...-

- ¡Ya!- lo interrumpí- los dos somos insoportables ¿Satisfecho?- pregunté-

- Mucho- sonrió dulcemente y yo volví a reír.

¿Qué me pasaba? Edward tenía razón, era bipolar. ¿Cómo es que hace un segundo lo odiaba, y ahora me hacía reír con sus estupideces?

Debía admitir, que cuando se lo proponía, Edward Cullen podía ser simpatizo...

Pero cuando quería, era insufrible.

Unos minutos mas tarde, comenzamos a avanzar por un camino mas estrecho, y perdimos de vista las pequeñas casas, para luego de un rato, encontrarnos con una gran casa blanca.

Si es que se la podía llamar casa. Yo mas bien, le diría mansión.

- Wow- murmuré-

- Si- coincidió Edward- Mi mamá se enamoró de ella cuando la vio, y obviamente, mi papá no pudo negarse a sus pedidos- comentó.

Bajé del auto lentamente, sin saber que esperar de Esme Cullen.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó Edward cuando estuvo a mi lado.

- No- respondí- Pero vamos.

Y comenzamos a andar hacia la casa.

* * *

**¡Chicas! Lo siento, enserio, pero no pude escribir nada de nada últimamente.**

**El fin de semana pasado (no el de ayer, si no el otro) vinieron unas amigas y estuvimos juntas hasta el lunes. Y supongo que saben, que el sábado y el domingo, son mis días de escritura. No tengo mucho tiempo durante la semana.**

**Creí que iba a tener más tiempo para escribir, ya que planeaba no salir mucho de casa últimamente. No es exclusivamente necesario, pero igual les cuento para que sepan (y ya que están, sepan que hacer si les pasa.)**

**Me estaban acosando por celular. Me mandaban mensajes (a todas horas, me despertaron una vez) hablándome de cuanto me amaban y otras cosas. La cosa es que mi mamá estaba preocupada, por que no teníamos ni idea (y todavía no sabemos) quien era la persona que me mandaba mensajes, por lo que, habíamos decidido que yo no iba salir a la calle mucho mas de lo necesario, y eso, me daba un poco mas de tiempo para escribir.**

**Mi mamá, cansada ya de los mensajes constantes y las llamadas (las cuales yo, obviamente no atendía) llamó al número del cual provenían los mensajes. La cosa es que supuestamente, el hombre que la atendió (con voz de una persona adulta) le dijo que el sobrino le robaba el celular para comunicarse conmigo, y el hombre no se daba cuenta. **

**Todavía no estamos seguras de que esto sea cierto, el hombre prometio que no volvería suceder, pero esto recién ayer sucedió, así que, tendremos que esperar.**

**La cosa es que yo aplace la escritura un poco pensando en que estaría mas tiempo en casa (quizá, si era peligroso, dejaba las clases de portugués), y ahora que veo que supuestamente no será así, me estoy apurando.**

**Sé que aún no subí en The Wedding Planner, pero no tuve tiempo para escribir sobre esa historia, así que, el proximo fin de semana será.**

**En verdad siento mucho la tardanza.**

**Por otro lado, quiero agradecer los reviews que dejaron en mi One-Shot, The Only Exception (si alguna no lo leyo, y quiere hacerlo, bienvenido sea).**

**Tambiénh quiero recomendarles un fic muy bueno. La historia está muy bien escrita, y no es una historia igual a las demás, en serio, se las recomiendo, y espero que le dejen reviews o la agreguen a favoritos, ya que por ahora, no la conoce mucha gente.**

**Les dejo el link:**

**http : / / .net / s / 5784154 / 1 / Broken _ Lifes (Recuerden borrar los espacios)**

**La historia es de Douces Roses****. **

**En verdad, pasen, está muy linda, y se merece mas lectores.**

**Última cosa: Creo que voy a hacer un poll para que elijan cual debería ser mi proxima historia, ya que tengo como 6 ideas nuevas y no me decido por una (la historia no la subiría inmediatamente, pero me pondía a escribirla y a adelantarla).**

**Después de esta extenza nota de autora, me despido.**

**Un beso grande para todas.**

**~Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	6. Conociendo a la Familia Cullen Parte 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

* * *

_El odio no disminuye con el odio. _

_El odio disminuye con el amor._

**Buda.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Conociendo a la familia Cullen. Parte 2.**

Cuando el ojiverde abrió la puerta de la casa, una hermosa mujer, con rostro en forma de corazón, ojos verdes al igual que Alice y Edward, y cabello color miel, se nos acerco, y luego de darle un gran abrazo a su hijo - por que supuse que era Esme, la madre de los mellizos y de Emmett- me sonrió afectuosamente.

- Tu debes ser Bella- adivinó, mientras me daba un abrazo. Ya notaba de quien había sacado Alice su calidez-

- La misma- contesté, pensando en el apodo que había utilizado, ¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, dejaba que volvieran a llamarme Bella?- Y usted debe ser la señora Cullen-

- Sí querida, pero llamame Esme, por favor- pidió, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Bien... Esme-

- Por favor, ven, siéntate. Debes estar cansada, y ese yeso seguramente no ayuda para nada- me ofreció asiento en un gran sillón color piel, y una vez me hube ubicado, me di tiempo para observar la casa.

Era amplia y cálida, decorada en colores dorados y blancos. Una gran escalera de madera barnizada daba lugar al segundo piso. Dos sofás más, aparte del cual acababa de utilizar yo, rodeaban una pequeña mesa ratona, y quedaban junto a una gran pantalla plana, ubicada en lo alto de una pared.

Al fondo del salón, se veía una puerta de roble entornada, y detrás de ella, un piano de cola negro y brillante, llamaba la atención.

Piano... Hacía tanto que no tocaba el piano.

- Tienen una muy linda casa- comenté al memento en que Alice y Emmett entraban en la casa, seguidos de Rosalie y Jasper-

- Cierto- contestó la duende- La decoró mi madre- la miré fijamente, y me reí por su intromisión-

- Es buena- contesté, olvidando que ella estaba presente-

- Gracias- respondió una muy feliz Esme- Y por cierto, quisiera disculparme por lo que te pasó. Aún no entiendo en que pensabas, Edward- lo miró reprobatoriamente y el bufó-

- Ya le pedí disculpas yo, no es necesario que lo hagas también tu. Y además, no importa en que pensaba, paso, y ya- Edward estaba enojado, y miraba no muy feliz a su madre-

- No me hables así Edward Cullen- y Esme tampoco se quedaba atrás-

- Te hablo como quiero, ya soy bastante como para que me digas que hacer- Sentí una sensación de déjà vu al verlo pelear con su madre. Solo que en lugar de Edward era yo la que discutía con mi madre, y no con Esme. Me aclaré la garganta incómodamente, me sentía fuera de lugar, allí, viendo a madre e hijo pelear.

- Lo siento, Bella. No se que me pasó, no suelo hacer estas cosas en público- se disculpó Esme, avergonzada, y con una mirada dulce. Y supe que era cierto. Hasta incluso, supuse que ni en privado solía pelear. Parecía una mujer muy tranquila.

- Bueno Belly-Bells, ahora que estás aquí, y ya conociste a mi madre, es hora de mostrarte lo mejor de toda la casa. ¡Mi habitación!- Chilló Alice, muy emocionada-

- Bien- murmuré, mientras ella me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba escaleras arriba, seguidas por Rosalie, que reía suavemente de su amiga.

Era algo raro. Pero cada vez que pensaba en Rosalie, la imaginaba como la mamá del grupo. Siempre cuidando a Alice y Jasper. Y que decir de Emmett. Era raro, ella era como la madre, y el como un niño pequeño. Peor a la vez, hoy, cuando los vi juntos, vi que eran la pareja perfecta, más allá de lo infantil que podía resultar Emmett.

Sabía que Rosalie sería una madre perfecta.

Alice siguió arrastrándome por una pasillo lleno de puertas, hasta que legamos a la última. Pude notar que junto a la puerta había otro tramo de escaleras. La casa si que era grande.

Lentamente, abrió la última puerta, y me condujo dentro de la habitación.

Abrí la boca asombrada.

Era gigante. Y con gigante quiero decir, verdaderamente _gigante._

Sería el triple de grande que mi habitación. Tenía las paredes pintadas de rosa chicle con detalles en violeta oscuro, y un gran ventanal que deba hacia un hermoso jardín. Bajo el ventanal, había un asiento color violeta, que salía de la pared.

La cama sería de dos plazas y media, adoselada, y con un edredón en color también violeta y con estrellas rosadas.

En la pared frente a la cama, había un gran tocador con todos los maquillajes que pudieras imaginar esparcidos en la mesa. Delineadores de todos colores, paletas de sombras para los ojos en distintos colores, rubores de distintos tonos, miles de esmaltes diferentes, pero todos de la misma marca - esos que salen carisimos y que secan en un segundo- rímeles de diferentes marcas, brillos labiales, barras de labios... En fin, un montón de cosas con las que cualquiera chica promedio sueña pero no puede tener.

Digamos que yo no soy la chica promedio...

Pero- y aunque nunca lo admita frente a mi madre. O ahora tampoco frente a Alice- me encantaba todo lo que era ropa y maquillajes. Salvo ir de compras.

Eso era harina de otro costal.

- Falta lo mejor- comentó la rubia, señalando una puerta que no había visto. Supuse que sería el armario.

Alice camino- o mas bien, danzó- hasta la puerta, y la abrio.

Dejando una imagen desorbitante frente a mi.

Eso era el paraíso cosmopolintan, pero en el cuarto de mi nueva amiga.

Camine lentamente dentro de la otra habitación- y es que no era un armario, ¡Era otra habitación!- aún sin creérmelo.

Ropa.

Mucha ropa.

De todos lo colores, estilos, tamaños, y épocas.

¡Y todo estaba dividido en secciones!

Todo estaba dividido en colores.

Y dentro de cada sección de colores, había otra sección mas pequeña que decía la época.

Sonreí cuando leí 60's, en la gama de los fucsias. Viendo vestidos con motas de todos los colores, y diseños bastante retro. Aunque también, en las secciones de otras épocas, se podía ver como habían adaptado esa moda a la actualidad.

También, dentro de las distintas secciones, estaba la parte de abrigos. Era magnifico lo organizada que era Alice.

Pero lo mejor de todo, y lo que mas me hacía acordar a Sex And The City, era la ultima estantería, al fondo del "guarda ropas".

En estantería gigante, llenas de zapatos, de todos los colores, altos, estilos. De TODO, y era magnifico.

Si había algo que me gustaba además de la música, y de leer, eran los zapatos. Algo que nadie sabía, y estaba segura que Alice y Rosalie se acababan de enterar, al ver como me había quedado boba mirando los zapatos.

- Parece que hemos encontrado el punto fuerte de Bella- comentó Alice, sonriendo- ¿Cuales te gustan más?- preguntó la enana, mirándome sonriente-

Miré todos los zapatos por un segundo, pero unas sandalias violetas llamaron mi atención.

- Esos- señalé las sandalias- ¿Por qué?- pregunté extrañada. ¿Por qué querría saber cuales me gustaban, si nunca los tendría?

- Por que ahora son tuyos- sonrió, y yo la miré sorprendida- Por cierto, buena elección-

- No- negué con la cabeza- No los puedo aceptar Alice, deben salir carisimos. Además, ¿Cómo sabes que no me quedaran chicos?- pregunté-

- Primero, se que no te quedaran chicos. Confía en mi. - aseguró- Segundo, van a ser tuyos, te los vas a quedar, y no puedes negarte-

- Cierto- estuvo de acuerdo Rose- Además, siempre hace eso cuando le muestra su armario a alguien- comentó- Bueno, en realidad, solo me lo mostró a mi. Pero la primera vez que entré, también me regalo algo.

- ¿Enserio?- pregunté, y las dos asintieron- ¿Y qué te regalo?- me pico la curiosidad.

- Una cartera que... Ni te imaginas. ¡Es magnifica! Algún día te la mostraré-

Luego de eso, de muchas insistencias de Alice para que aceptara, me probé las sandalias, y milagrosamente, me iban perfectas.

El resto del día la pasamos en la habitación de Alice charlando. Era increíble lo distinta que era junto a ellas dos.

Dejaba de ser la fría Isabella, por un rato, y volvía a ser la dulce Bella que era antes.

Y se sentía bien.

Confiar en la gente. Tener amigos verdaderos. Reírse.

Todo, se sentía muy bien.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando de como se habían enamorado Alice y Jasper, y Emmett y Rosalie. Las dos historias eran hermosas, aunque un poco cursis, y totalmente diferentes.

Lo de Alice y Jasper había sido amor a primera vista. Habían pasado años enamorados el uno del otro sin confesárselo, y un día, por accidente, Alice le estaba hablando de sus sentimientos a Rosalie, cuando Jasper escucho. Sin importarle interrumpir una charla privada, Jasper entró a la habitación de su hermana, tomo a Alice en brazos, y le dio su primer beso.

Lo que pasó después es obvio, se declararon su amor y vivieron felices por... todo este tiempo.

Lo de Rosalie y Emmett, fue todo lo contrario.

E increible.

De pequeños, Emm y Rose se odiaban. No se podían ni ver. A pesar de todas las cosas que tenían en común, él se burlaba de Rose por saber de autos, y le decía que esas cosas no eran para mujeres. Obviamente, con lo orgullosa que es Rosalie - por que a pesar de ser buena y dulce, notaba también que era terca y orgullosa- lo odio desde el principio. Tiempo después, cuando ya tenían al rededor de los 8 años, Emmett le confesó a Rosalie, que cuando la molestaba era por no saber acercarse a ella ya que le gustaba mucho. Rose no le creyó, y hasta que no tuvo doce años, no se dio cuenta que lo que Emmett decía era verdad, y que ella también estaba enamorada de él.

Claro que para darse cuenta, tuvo que ver a Emmett besando a otra.

Típico.

- Pero si lo piensas bien, mi historia con Emmett podría repetirse- pensó Rose, después de contarme la historia. La miré sin entender por lo que añadió- Tu y Edward-

Comencé a reírme histéricamente, y luego contesté- Claro, Rose. Solo hay una leve diferencia- Me miró interrogante y continué- Ni Edward, ni yo tenemos 5 años, además, yo no lo odio por que sea machista, yo lo odio por que me atropello con su auto-

- Creo que tiene un punto- dijo Alice, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que yo había dicho-

- Bien, yo solo decía- Comentó Rosalie-

Pasamos el resto del día hablando de temas de poca importancia, y vimos una película. Acabamos las tres acostadas en la cama de Alice llorando.

Solo así me permitía llorar. Viendo películas.

- ¡Era tan lindo!- chilló Alice, cuando se veía el recuerdo del esposo muerto de la protagonista-

- Y tan tierno, mira que dejarle todas esas cartas- susurró Rose, limpiándose las lágrimas-

- Tan pocos hombre así, y encima se mueren- sollocé yo, mientras veía a la mujer llorar recordando al hombre-

Cuando terminó la película, con los ojos rojos por haber llorado, y sonriendo por lo estúpidas que parecíamos bajamos a buscar algo para comer.

Una música suave llegó a mis oídos. Una música lenta y dulce, tocada por un piano, y un pianista magnifico, pero... No lo conocía.

Sabía mucho de música clásica, y de pianistas, pero esta melodía, tan dulce, era desconocida para mi.

- ¿Quien es?- pregunté a las chicas-

- Edward - contestó Alice sonriente- Es lo que mejor hace-

La miré perpleja, no podía creer que un ser tan... Edward, pudiese tocar así de bien el piano. Pero no podía decir nada.

- Wow- me limité a contestar, aun perpleja por la belleza de la obra que estaba tocando- ¿Y es suya?- cuestioné, refiriéndome a la música-

- Oh si, es la favorita de Esme. En realidad, esta inspirada en ella. La compuso hace mucho tiempo.

Miré los ojos de Alice, y pude ver nostalgia en ellos, como si hubiese perdido algo muy querido, e importante para ella.

- Vamos- señalé la cocina, y continuamos caminando, aunque mi mente estaba muy lejos de ese lugar.

El resto de la tarde, la pasamos en la habitación de Alice. Las chicas me habían pedido hacerme un makeover, o como yo lo llamaba, jugar a _Barbie Bella._

Me pintaron las uñas de los pies y de las manos de un color rojo intenso, me maquillaron totalmente y me obligaron a probarme la ropa de Alice.

¿Para qué?

Para nada, ya que cuando terminaron de hacerlo. Me desmaquillaron , volví a ponerme mi ropa, y lo único que mantuve, fue el color de las uñas.

Totalmente innecesario.

Cuando estaba oscureciendo, Alice le pido a Edward que me llevase a mi casa, ya que Jasper y Rose se quedarían a dormir.

Ya en el auto, notaba a Edward mas taciturno de lo usual. Está bien, no lo conocía tanto, pero noto cuando a la gente le pasa algo, y a él, le pasaba algo definitivamente.

- ¿Edward?- pregunté

- ¿Qué quieres?- su respuesta brusca me sorprendió, el nunca me hablaba mal, solo cuando yo lo provocaba antes-

- Nada. Olvídalo.- le contesté de mala gana ¿Ahora que había hecho

- Dime- pidio con vos cansada-

- No Edward, déjalo-

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan terca?- preguntó enojado-

- ¿Y por qué tu siempre tienes que ser tan idiota?- si quería enojarme, lo estaba logrando. Algo no muy difícil, cuando tienes un carácter tan fuerte.

- Será por que eres insoportable- contestó, desviando la mirada de la carretera-

- ¿Yo insoportable? ¿Y tu, que eres entonces? Por dios Edward, no me hagas reír, siempre con tu actitud superior, te crees mucho, y no eres nada- si el quería pelear, pues bien, lo iba a conseguir-

- Oh, mira quien habla, la chica que trata mal a todos sin ninguna razón, la desconfiada. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Jasper hoy, lo que te costó hablar con él? Eres anormal Bella- lo miré con los ojos totalmente abiertos, era cierto, al principio me había costado entablar una conversación con Jasper, pero lo había logrado-

- ..- dije lenta y ferozmente - Me conoces hace dos días Edward, no puedes saber si soy anormal o no, así que no hables de lo que no sabes, por que te puede ir muy mal- cuando terminé de decir eso, me di cuenta que él ya había estacionado el coche y que mientras hablábamos, nos habíamos acercado-

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué vas a hacerme?- lo tenías tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, y su podía oler su perfume perfectamente. Tan masculino y... delicioso. En ese momento sentía muchas ganas de unir sus labios con los míos. Pero no entendía por qué. ¿Por qué besar a alguien a quien odias? Deje pasar la sensación, ya me preocuparía por eso después.

- No quieres saberlo- contesté mordazmente, acercándome un poco más, para luego alejarme.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, y salí del auto totalmente abrumada. Cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria para hacerlo enojar y caminé hasta mi casa.

Cuando miré hacia atrás, el auto ya no estaba.

* * *

**N/A: LO SIENTO! Si lo sé, cada capítulo lo comienzo igual, pero es que, se me pasa volando el tiempo.**

**El sábado pasado ya tenía el capítulo casi listo, me faltaba la ultima parte, pero tuve un accidente, y no pude terminarlo. Me queme con la estufa, pero mal, todavía me duele muchismo, y es que ya paso una semana. **

**Después de quemarme no pude concentrarme más en escribir por el ardor que tenía (¡Y es que encima me queme las dos piernas!) ahora estoy usando una crema, y todos los días tengo que desinfectarlo. Y cuando estoy de pie por mucho tiempo comienza a doler mucho. También después de caminar bastante.**

**Lo se, pensaran que soy una tonta, ¿Quién se quema las dos pantorrillas con la estufa? Parece que yo, y es que es una de esas estufas bajitas, con un metal que quema demasiado (en mi país les decimos estufas de dos velas) y bueno, haciendo una tontería me queme mal, ya se imaginan.**

**También estoy de mal humor por que hoy mi país se quedo fuera del mundial jugando contra Alemania, pero estoy orgullosa por que jugaron muy bien, y ganamos cuatro partidos de cinco, y por que nuestros jugadores fueron geniales y dejaron todo en la cancha.**

**Al menos llegamos a cuartos, y fuimos los mejores del grupo B. Eso me alegra un poco.**

**Felicito a las personas de Uruguay, les deseo suerte a las de Paraguay, y no se que más.**

**Creo que no tengo nada más para decir, espero que les guste el capi, a mi me gustó como quedo.**

**Se puede ver un poco más de Edward y Bella al final. Ya se nota algo de atracción entre ambos, aunque no quieran admitirlo. Tenemos a una Rose muy perceptiva. Y nada. Ojalá les guste.**

**Antes de irme, les pido un review. no importa si no tienen cuenta en la pagina, pueden dejar igual. Es que, con 5 capítulos, solo tengo 22, y bueno, nunca vienen mal los reviews, después de todo, mi mini-fic coffe shop, con 5 capítulos en total, tuvo casi 70 reviews. Así que, si son buenas, apreten el botoncito que dice, Review this chapter, y van a hacer muy feliz a su escritora aquí presente.**

**Un beso muy grande a todas.**

**~Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	7. Intentando Comprender

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.**

**

* * *

**

_No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos._

_O. K. Bernhardt_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7: Intentando Comprender**

La cabeza me dolía horrores, como si me hubieran pegado con un gran martillo.

No recordaba nada. ¿Cómo había llegado a mi cama? ¿Que había pasado?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, lo único bueno de Forks, era que la luz del sol nunca te cegaría al despertarte. Simplemente por que no había luz del sol.

Mire a mi alrededor, y pude notar que estaba en mi cama. Trate de pensar en que me había pasado.

Recordé bajarme del coche del chico Cullen, haber entrado a la casa, y haber subido a las escaleras, luego, nada. Solo oscuridad.

¿Acaso me había desmayado?

Era posible, lo único que había comido en casa de Alice había sido helado, y eso no era muy bueno para mi.

Miré el reloj. Las 8.27 AM. Me reí internamente. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Debía levantarme 8.30, y y despertaba tres minutos antes, sin siquiera haber puesto el despertador.

Era como si inconscientemente supiera que tenia que levantarme.

Juntando todas las fuerzas que pude me senté en la cama y mire mi ropa. Aun levaba puesto lo mismo que la noche anterior.

Salí a la puerta de mi casa, y ahí, como la mañana anterior, estaba él, esperandome. Suspire fuertemente, y camine hacia el coche.

Lo había decidido en el transcurso de la mañana, no le hablaría, a menos que él lo hiciera, y conociendolo lo poco que lo conocía, imaginaba que el tampoco me hablaría.

Abrí la puerta del coche y entre sin siquiera mirarlo. Sabia que si lo hacia, podían pasar muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría. Y eso me daba mucha furia.

No entendía. Yo lo odiaba. En serio lo odiaba, pero entonces. ¿Por que me derretía cuando miraba sus ojos? Y ¿Por que me temblaban las piernas- o mejor dicho, la pierna- cuando me miraba de la forma misteriosa que solía usar?

Cruce mis brazos, ofuscada, sobre mi pecho y mire por la ventanilla todo el camino. Sin decir, ni hola cuando entre, ni chau cuando llegamos al instituto y baje del auto.

Como imagine, el tampoco me hablo. Pero era normal. ¿Que haces cuando la chica a la que atropellaste, no te dirige ni un palabra al subir al tu coche, para que la lleves al colegio?

Nada mas que callarte.

Eso era exactamente lo que el había hecho.

Y me alegraba.

Creo...

Entre al aula sin importarme a que materia estaba concurriendo, simplemente me senté en la silla que recordaba haber usado antes.

No comprendí, hasta que escuche una fuerte y chillona voz llamandome por mi nombre, por que odiaba tanto este aula.

Jessica.

Di vuelta la cabeza lentamente y la miré, no se si con odio o con lastima, pero con ninguna expresión de cariño en el rostro.

- Hola Jessica- saludé secamente, mirando a mi tonta compañera sonreír dulcemente.

- Beeeeells, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, ¿No?- preguntó con una dulce,. o eso intentaba hacer ella, en el rostro-

- ¿Que necesitas Jessica?- pregunté, yendo al grano. yo sabia muy bien que ella no me quería, como yo tampoco la quería a ella, y estaba mas que segura, que eso, era un pretexto para conseguir algo. La pregunta era. ¿Que podría querer Jessica de mi?

- Me he enterado de que estas juntandote con los Cullen y los Hale- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando sus uñas, pintadas de un horrible rosa chicle.

- Continua...- incité, ya temiendo lo peor.

Esta chica se traía algo entre sus - horribles, flacas, y mal pintadas, debo decir- manos.

- Bien, tu sabes que todas las chicas del instituto, salvo, obviamente, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, y supongo que tu, están enamoradas de Edw-

- Oh no, Jessica. No te conseguiré una cita con el chico Cullen - la corte, antes que terminara de hablar. Obviamente, Jessica suponía que a mi no me interesaba tener nada con Edward por lo que había pasado con mi pierna.

Y estaba casi del todo en lo cierto.

Casi.

Algo me pasaba con el, pero no sabia que.

- Pero, ¿por que?- preguntó mirando con ojos suplicantes.

- Por que no Jessica. Primero, no lo conozco, no tengo suficiente confianza. Segundo, no lo soporto. Tercero, no me hablo con el. Solo con sus hermanos y sus amigos.

- Per te he visto bajar de su auto, deben tener alguna relación, no puede ser que no le hables si viajan juntos-

- No lo hago Jessica, no le hablo. El solo me lleva por que Alice se lo pidió. Ademas, no tengo por que darte explicaciones. Simplemente, no te conseguiré una cita con el- comente, y volví mi vista al frente, donde el profesor estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. ¿Que escribía? No tengo idea.

- ¿Sabes qué? Eres una perra. Seguramente a ti te gusta, y por eso no me quieres conseguir una cita con el. Pensé que éramos amigas.

No se que fue lo que mas risa me causo de su frase.

Puede que haya sido que me dijo perra. O que a mi me gustaba Edward.

Pero también puede que haya sido que dijo que pensaba que éramos amigas.

- Perdoname Jessica, yo no quiero nada con Edward. Y que te quede mas que claro. Nosotras dejamos de ser amigas hace mucho tiempo. si es que alguna vez lo fuimos- comente sonriendo-

Por el rabillo del ojos vi como mi tonta compañera de banco abría los ojos y las boca exageradamente. Parecía de un dibujito animado.

- No entiendo como puedes soportar estar sentada con Stanley- comentó Alice, mientras nos dirigíamos a almorzar- Juro que si yo tuviera que estar con ella tan solo diez minutos, la mataría-

- Es que, no la soporto, simplemente no la escucho. Creo que después de... al rededor de cinco segundos deja de interesarme lo que dice- sonreí mientras entrábamos a la cafetería-

- Es una verdadera pesadilla, ¿cierto? - preguntó Rose-

- Si, pero no puedo hacer más que aguantarla, me conviene no tener problemas- comente, recordando las peleas que había tenido en el instituto de Phoenix, los problemas que me habían traído, y los sermones que había tenido que soportar -

- ¿Saben que están tratando de hacer Jessica y Lauren? No dejaron de perseguirme en todo el día- comentó Edward, frunciendo el ceño, a la vez que apoyaba su bebida en la mesa-

- Yo creo que se volvieron locas, ¿Viste como caminan? Apoyan el mismo pie, al mismo tiempo, y van tomadas del brazo, deben tener problemas serios... **(N/A: En verdad, yo camino así con mis amigas, bueno, lo de los pies no tanto) **

- No lo creo - comenté, mirando a Emmett, quien acababa de hablar, omitiendo la parte en la que tenia razón, y que ellas si tenían graves problemas- Solo tienen un objetivo, y no van a descansar para conseguirlo. Las conozco lo suficiente para decirles, que su objetivo es Edward, y que no va a ser fácil lidiar con ellas. ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que estuvo Jessica detrás de Mike? Siglos, y seguramente le gano por cansancio.

- Lo que tu quieres decir es que...-

- Es que Edward va a tener que tener mucha paciencia este año, a menos que quiera ir preso por un doble asesinato. Les aseguro que eso causan, ganas de asesinarlas- Le expliqué a Jasper-

Levanté la mirada hacia el chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, y me encontré con que me miraba fijamente, con el mismo misterio que el primer día. Me lo quede mirando por un tiempo indefinido, solo se que cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba sonando el timbre y mis nuevos amigos - entiendase, Edward no - se iban a sus cursos.

Econtre a Alice en el aula de biología unos minutos después.

- Gracias por esperarme- le reproché a la vez me sentaba -

- Estabas bastante... distraída- dijo riendo

- No entiendo de que te ríes- conteste de mal humor. odiaba que me hubieran visto en un momento de debilidad, y me odiaba por haber flaqueado frente a ellos-

No se que habrá visto en mi cara, por que inmediatamente dejo de reír y me miró con disculpa-

- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte- contestó suavemente

- Está bien- respondí, sintiendome un poco culpable. Ella no tenia la culpa de las estúpidas sensaciones que me producía su hermano.

El resto de la clase la pase tratando de entender que me sucedía. Esa no era yo. Jamas me hubiera sentido culpable por causar un reacción de esa indole en una persona, en realidad, usualmente eso me satisfacía.

Trataba de saber que me pasaba. ¿Por qué de un día para el otro dejaba de ser la fría Isabella - al menos con los Cullen/Hale- y me convertía en la normal y vieja Bella? ¿Qué tenían esos chicos que me hacían retroceder a la época en loa que era un dulce y simpática niña? Pero lo mas complejo de todo, y lo que venia p`reguntandome desde la noche anterior. ¿Por que tenia esa debilidad por el chico Cullen, si después de todo, yo no loo soportaba ni el a mi? ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma tan misteriosa todo el tiempo?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta... Algo cliché, es cierto, pero totalmente verdadero. No entendía nada, y en ese momento, con todas las dudas que tenia, sentía unas inmensas ganas de irme a Phoenix y no volver, pero a la vez, quería quedarme para siempre en Forks y volver a ser la de antes.

En la hora de educación física - y por lo siguiente tenía un poco mas de simpatía hacia Edward Cullen- comencé a hacer el trabajo practico que el profesor me había dado para calificarme. El trabajo tenia que ser entregado la semana que viene, y ese día me daría otro trabajo.

- ¡Cuidado!- exclamó alguien en la lejanía, y a la vez que levantaba la cabeza, sentía un dolor punzante en la nariz, producto de un pelotazo en la cabeza, cortesía de Edward Cullen.

¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que le tenía un poco mas de simpatía? Olvidenlo, me retracto y piso - con mi único pie sano- esas palabras.

Trate de incorporarme, pero me era difícil. Una de las manos la tenía ocupada sosteniendo mi - muy sangrante - nariz, lo que hacia imposible que me levantar, ya que necesitaba las muletas para ello.

- Lo siento Bella- dijo Edward, a la vez que se me acercaba y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie-

- ¿Sabes bien que te odio, cierto Cullen?- pregunté, olvidando que me había prometido no hablarle.

- Creo que si- contestó con inseguridad-

- No, no tienes que creerlo, tienes que saberlo- afirmé, enseguida se nos acerco el entrenador.

- Cullen, llevala a la enfermería- le ordenó, y al segundo se fue, murmurando por lo bajo lo mala que era mi suerte, y lo idiota que era Edward, al siempre terminando hiriendome.

- Lo de el auto pensé que había sido un accidente, pero ahora tengo serias sospechas de que tratas de asesinarme Cullen. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

- No seas idiota Bella, no trato de asesinarte. Simplemente tu tienes mucha mala suerte, y siempre te cruzas en mi camino.

- ¿Yo cruzarme en tu camino? Para que sepas, estaba sentada ahí hacia media hora, y por lo que se, tu no estabas al rededor en ese momento. Lo mismo en la carretera, estaba caminando por ahí antes de que tu y tu maldito auto se acercaran- comenté enojada-

- Lo siento, pero ese maldito auto, es el que te va a traer al instituto todas las mañanas. Aunque si sigues tratandome así...-

- ¿Si sigo tratandote así qué Edward? Deja de hacerte la víctima, que para eso, estoy yo. Tu auto me trae al instituto, por que no lo puede hacer el mío. ¿Y sabes por que no puede hacerlo el mío? Por que tu maldito coche me paso por encima, así que callate de una vez.

- Tu... - pero antes de que pudiera terminar, le dediqué una mirada encolerizada, y entré en la enfermería.

* * *

**N/A: Hello, girls ¿Cómo están? Yo bien.**

**Se que tarde años en actualizar, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo siento si, pero estoy segura que ya se cansaron de que les pida perdón, así que en vez de eso, voy a tratar de no hacerlo mas.**

**Espero hayan leído la nota que deje en mi perfil, si no lo hicieron, les aviso que la tardanza fue por que se me rompió la computadora, y aunque ahora tengo una nueva, no sabia muy bien usarla, (ahora ya si) por que no es PC, si no MAC (si no entienden... solo les digo que es diferente).**

**Ahora me voy a poner a escribir para The Wedding Planner, y voy a subir lo antes posible.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Bella tiene sentimientos encontrados, los cuales no comprende, y con el tiempo van a ser mas fuertes.**

**Vamos a tener que soportar bastante a Lauren y a Jessica las cuales parecen venirse con todo.**

**No tengo mucho que decirles, solo sepan que no voy a volver a tardar un mes y medio en subir, se los prometo. y por lo general, no rompo mis promesas.**

**Si no conteste algún review, pido disculpas, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo en cuales si lo hice y en cuales no.**

**Les dejo un beso grande, y las veo la próxima.**

**~ Roo-ParamoreTJR**


	8. ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos.

**

* * *

**

_Hay un remedio para las culpas, reconocerlas._

**_Franz Grillparzer._**

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 7: ¡Tú tienes la culpa!**

- ¡Dios! ¿Puedes dejarme sola?- exclamé alterada, caminando bajo la lluvia, arrastrando las muletas-

- No, hasta que te subas al coche- indicó Edward, quien me seguía a paso de hombre con su volvo.

- No quiero subirme a tu estupido auto – contesté, mirándolo de reojo. Sentía unas enormes ganas de subirme al auto, pero mi dignidad no me lo permitía

- Por dios Isabella, deja de comportarte como una maldita chiquilla inmadura y súbete-

Lo miré con odio. ¿Así es cómo pretendía que yo subiera? ¿Insultándome? Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que le haría caso, prefería de morir de tuberculosis, neumonía, o cualquier enfermedad relacionada.

Seguí caminando por otros diez minutos, haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras, y luchando con mi pierna enyesada, hasta que vi como el coche seguía de largo. Se había cansado de seguirme.

Cada vez llovía mas, el camino hacia la casa se me hacia eterno. En momentos como esos maldecía mi terquedad. Si hubiera subido al coche, en ese momento ya estaría en casa, calentita en la ducha, pero no, tenia que ser tan malditamente orgullosa.

Pero en el momento en el que recordé como se había comportado en la enfermería, me di cuenta que tenia razón en estar enojada. El chico era un maldito infierno.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Entre a la enfermería dejando atrás a Edward, y rogando por que no decidiera entrar el también. No era necesario, y mas bien me ponía nerviosa su presencia. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que no deseaba estar con él? ¿Por qué pensaba que no le había hablado en todo el día?_

_Tal como lo imagine, Cullen entro detrás mío, como si fuera mi guardaespaldas. Lo único que me hacia sentir bien de todo esto, era haber podido decirle lo que pensaba de él y de su auto._

_En cuanto nos vio entrar, la enfermera se acerco y me miro la nariz. Claramente, el gesto que hizo, el dolor punzante que sentía, y la forma en la que sangraba, demostraba que no era muy linda vista en este momento._

_Después de limpiarme con cuidado la herida, trató de ponerme hielo en la nariz . Y digo trató, por que Edward no hacia mas que distraerla, preguntándole cosas sobre su trabajo, y como había llegado a trabajar en el instituto._

_Básicamente, parecía que quería distraerla para que hiciera mal su trabajo y yo estaba segura que era una venganza por haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca minutos antes._

_¿Y saben que era lo peor de todo? Que la enfermera – una señora regordeta que tendría alrededor de 50 años – le prestaba atención._

_Edward estaba logrando su cometido, y eso me ponía de muy mal humor._

_- No quisiera ser mal educada, pero mientras Cullen y usted hablan animadamente, yo tengo un dolor insoportable en la nariz- le dije, no con mucha educación, a la enfermera, que se había dado vuelta para mirar a Edward y me estaba apoyando el hielo en el pómulo._

_-Oh, lo siento querida, no fue mi intención- me contesto la mujer, mirándome avergonzada, con las mejillas coloreadas._

_- No, lo se muy bien, no fue _su_ intención- remarque con mucho cuidado la palabra _'su'_ para que se entendiera que me había dado cuenta que Cullen lo estaba haciendo a propósito._

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Seguía caminando a la vez que recordaba la hermosa actitud del chico Cullen. Había _algo_ en él, su mirada, su forma de hablar, de mostrarse grosero ante todos, que me atraía peligrosamente.

No lo entendía. Lo odiaba, juro que lo odiaba. Pero a la vez, el solo hecho de que me mirara con sus profundos ojos verdes, me hacía temblar, me transportaba a algún lejano lugar en el que solo existíamos él y yo.

Levanté la mirada y lo supe. Estaba perdida.

Sí.

Todo gracias a mi maravilloso orgullo.

-Bien Bella, ya estás en esto. Solo concéntrate, creciste aquí, _tienes_ que saber como llegar a casa. –

Por mas que tratara de ubicarme, no lo lograba. Lo único que veía eran árboles, y más árboles. ¿Acaso me había metido al maldito bosque sin darme cuenta? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado tan lejos sin notarlo?

Traté de tranquilizarme de nada me servía ponerme nerviosa. Además, no era mi culpa.

No. Claro que no. Todo era culpa de Cullen.

Él y su maldito encanto me habían llevado hasta allí, todo era su culpa.

Seguí caminando sin un rumbo fijo, tratando de llegar a algún sitio conocido. Pero cuando vi que llegaba al mismo punto que hacía una hora había pisado, me rendí.

Me senté con mucho cuidado en el tronco de un árbol caído, el cual actuaba como un banco para mí.

Tomé mi mochila, y rebusqué mi teléfono celular en el bolsillo externo.

Busqué ente los contactos alguien a quien llamar, que pudiera venir a buscarme rápidamente.

_Renée. _No, ella estaba en el trabajo, no podría salir ahora.

_Edward. _Definitivamente, no llamaría al chico Cullen para que cuando me viera me dijera 'te lo dije'.

_Rosalie. _Era una buena opción, ella tenía auto, y podría venir rápidamente… Si no fuera por que sabía que se había ido con Emmett a un Spa en Port Ángels.

_Jasper. _Aun no tenía la suficiente confianza con él para pedirle que viniera a buscarme. _Yo_ no confiaba lo suficiente en el.

_Alice…_ ¡Alice! Era perfecto, ella podría venir a buscarme sin problema.

Pulse el botón de llamadas, y esperé a que atendiera.

- Bellybells ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamado?-

- Alice, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente- dije, con un poco de vergüenza

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás en tu casa? Ya mismo voy para allí.- Su preocupación era notoria, y me sentía halagada de ser merecedora de ella.

- No Alice, no estoy en mi casa- contesté, lo mas calmadamente posible-

- Entonces ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó confusa

- Ese es el problema… No sé donde estoy- me ardían las mejillas al tener que decirle a la chica que no sabía donde estaba, después de haber vivido 12 años en este lugar-

- No te entiendo Bella ¿Cómo es que no sabes donde estás?- me pareció sentir una risotada de fondo. Traté de no pensar en el dueño de esa risa-

- Me perdí. Decidí caminar hasta casa y bueno… estaba con poco distraída-

- ¿Te perdiste? Oh, por dios Bella ¿Dónde tienes tu cabeza?-

- Lo siento Alice, ando un poco perdida luego del golpe que me dio tu hermano- seguía escuchando risas de fondo, algo que me exasperaba-

- Dime… ¡Ya cállate Edward! Esto es algo grave, no para que te estés riendo-gritó la morena a su hermano- Lo siento, te decía, dime como es el lugar en el que estás-

- Em… Solo veo árboles Alice, árboles, y mas árboles. Sin duda algúna, estoy en el medio del bosque- indiqué ofuscada-

- Dios Bella, dime algo mas- pidió impaciente-

- ¿Qué más puedo decirte? Estoy sentada sobre un árbol caído que actúa como asiento…- analicé el lugar en el que me encontraba- Y puedo sentir el ruido que hace el agua al correr cerca de aquí- todo lo que le dije, Alice se lo comunicó a Edward. Lo cierto era que hubiera sido más fácil llamarlo a él, pero entendía que sería mas fácil encontrarme si él venía con ella-

- Ok Bella, quédate donde estás, creo que Edward ya sabe donde encontrarte. Si está en lo cierto, en un rato estaremos por ahí-

No me fue necesario responderle, simplemente colgué después de que dijo eso.

Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, es espere un rato que Alice y Edward llegaran.

En Forks oscurecía temprano, por lo que, tres cuartos de hora mas tarde, ya estaba poniéndose el sol.

Y Alice aún no llegaba.

Apoye la espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol que tenía atrás, y cerré los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, todo era distinto.

Estaba en un claro, lleno de flores lilas y blancas. Las copas de los árboles no me dejaban ver con exactitud el cielo, pero podía notar que este ya no era de un azul grisáceo, si no de un celeste muy claro.

Baje la cabeza y miré hacia delante. La vista me sorprendió.

No estaba sola, Edward se encontraba a mi lado.

Pero no era el mismo de siempre.

Sus ojos eran de un color dorado increíble, algo que jamás había visto.

Y su piel.

Su piel era extremadamente pálida. Mucho mas blanca y nívea que la mía.

Sin mediar palabra,. El chico se levantó y me extendió su mano.

Con desconfianza, se la acepte, y me puse de pie.

Y no solo era más blanca. Su piel ahora era fría y dura como una roca. Increíblemente fuerte.

Me dejé llevar por el tacto de su mano. Su mirada, en vez de ser antipática, y misteriosa como era de costumbre, esta vez, era torturada.

Cada vez nos acercábamos mas al haz de luz solar que se filtraba por entre las copas de los árboles. Y su expresión, era cada vez más torturada, lo que combinado con sus ojeras, le daban un aspecto deplorable, aunque a la vez, su belleza era mas extrema que la usual.

Lentamente soltó mi mano, y se poso en un lugar, donde la luz del sol le daba de pleno.

Sentí como el aire dejaba mis pulmones. La sedosa y blanca piel de Edward, se convirtió en un diamante.

Pequeños destellos brotaban de su pálida piel.

Lentamente me acerque, y toque la piel de su pecho que se encontraba al descubierto.

No podía dejar de mirar los destellos de luz que salían de su cuerpo.

_- Bella-_

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo. Pero no era él, el que decía mi nombre.

_- Bella-_

Moví la cabeza hacía los dos lados, buscando al dueño de aquella voz, que sentía tan lejana.

- ¡Bella, ya despiértate!-

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me ubiqué en tiempo y espacio.

No estaba en ningún claro con Edward.

Seguía en el medio del bosque, y ya era de noche.

Miré a Alice, quien me observaba preocupada.

Uso metros atrás de ella, se encontraba Edward.

El Edward de siempre.

Con sus ojos verdes, y su piel blanca, pero no al extremo.

Opaca.

El chico me devolvió la mirada con hostilidad, pero pude notar, que detrás de ella, había un poco, muy poco, de preocupación.

- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Alice, mientras me ponía de pie-

- Cansada, adolorida, molesta, pero dentro de todo, bien- la miré a los ojos con agradecimiento- Gracias por venir Alice, en serio, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti-

- Está bien, a mi no me tomes en cuenta, al fin y al cabo, no existo- Edward acotó, y yo lo miré con rabia-

- ¿Perdón? ¿Pretendes que te agradezca? ¿Por qué? ¿Por atropellarme con tu auto? ¿O por golpearme con un balón en medio del rostro? O tal vez por que te encargaste de distraer a la enfermera para que hiciera mal su trabajo. No se qué esperas de mi Edward, pero para que sepas, el 75% de los hechos que acontecen en mi vida – o sea, casi todos los malos ratos- los provocas tú.

- Te equivocas Bella. Todo lo que acontece en tu vida, lo provocas _tú._ Con tu mal humor, tu hostilidad, siendo antipática y desagradecida. Sí, tal vez yo tengo la culpa de tu pierna rota, y sí, tal vez quise vengarme distrayendo a la enfermera. Pero yo no soy culpable de todo lo que te pasa, y mucho menos de que no tengas la suficiente cabeza como para caminar hacia tu casa sin perderte.—Alice miraba de un lado a otro, sin saber que hacer o que decir, mientras Edward y yo, nos mirábamos con odio.

¿Pueden ya, dejar de discutir por favor? Nadie tiene la culpa de nada, los accidentes ocurren, así de simple. Así que de una vez cállense y vamos al auto, quiero irme a casa- después de decir lo que quería decir, Alice comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.

Media hora después, nos encontrábamos en casa de los Cullen.

En el camino Alice había llamado a Renée, pendiéndole si me podía quedar a dormir en su casa. Obviamente, ella acepto con mucho gusto.

- Gracias por ir a buscar a buscarme Alice, en serio. Y siento lo de tu hermano, simplemente, tiene el don de sacarme de mis casillas con solo pronunciar dos palabras- le dije antes que bajara a buscar unas vasos de jugo-

- Tranquilla Bella, lo entiendo, así es el amor, a veces ciego-

Y sin más, salió de la habitación, dejándome perpleja.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé. De seguro en este tiempo perdí miles de lectoras, que seguro deben haberse cansado de mi, y bueno, todo eso.**

**Estos últimos tres meses fueron muy malos para mi. No es por dramatizar ni nada de eso, pero en serio, creo que fueron los peores que tuve. Tanto que me lleve una materia por primera vez en mi vida. Deprimente.**

**Y bueno, cuando paso un mal momento, mi cerebro se obstruye, y no puedo escribir. Pero estaba con mucha nostalgia de FF, y decidí volver.**

**Ya estoy de vacaciones, y pasando un mejor momento. Así que, con mis energías renovadas, estoy de regreso.**

**No voy a especular el tiempo que tardaré en subir, por que la verdad, no lo se.**

**Gracias a las que esperaron y van a volver a leer, y a las que no, solo disculpas les pido.**

**Gracias también a las que me dejaron reviews.**

**Un beso grande a todas, muy feliz por estar de regreso, me despido.**

**~ Roo- ParamoreTJR**


	9. Acercamiento

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer, yo solo escribo la historia y juego con ellos

_

* * *

El pudor es un sólido que sólo se disuelve en alcohol o en dinero._

_**Enrique Jardiel Poncela**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 8: Acercamiento**

Me dejé caer en la cama con cansancio. Era viernes por la tarde, y estaba agotada.

La semana había pasado tranquila, las cosas iban – dentro de lo posible- bastante bien.

Edward y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra, simplemente me traía y me llevaba del colegio, sin un hola, ni un adios de por medio.

Al principio no me importó, era como un trato mudo de muto acuerdo, ambos habíamos pactado no hablarnos, y yo estaba bien con eso.

Pero luego de tres días comenzaba a desesperarme, necesitaba oír su voz. En los almuerzos no hablaba, y si lo hacia, solo era con Jasper o Emmett, en los momentos que yo hablaba con las chicas.

Continuamente sentía que me observaba, pero cada vez que dirigía mi vista a él, simplemente apartaba su mirada.

Quería hablarle, me ponía nerviosa no escucharlo, y lo peor, era que no sabía por que.

No entendía esa extraña atracción que sentía por él.

El era guapo, si. Muy sexy.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda me hacían temblar de solo mirarme.

Pero esa atracción no podía ser más fuerte que la repulsión que sentía hacia él. No era lógico.

Si bien no sabía nada de él, me resultaba exasperante.

Era gruñón, maleducado, y malhumorado. Básicamente, igual a mi, pero en versión masculina.

Cosas que podía soportar en mi, pero no en otro.

Desde dos días antes, Rosalie y Alice se la pasaban insinuando cosas respecto a Edward.

Lo peor había sido cuando, el día anterior en la hora del almuerzo, habían insinuado que tenía a algún chico en la cabeza, y que por eso estaba tan distraída.

La reacción de Edward fue rara y abrupta. Apretó su puño tan fuertemente que los nudillos se le pusieron blanquecinos, y su boca se transformó en una recta línea apretada.

Con una mirada envenenada hacia las dos féminas, me levanté de la mesa, vacié mi bandeja de comida en el tacho más cercano, y me dirigí a la próxima clase que tenía.

Después de eso, Edward había estado mas alejado de lo usual.

Al principio, me asustó la idea de que se hubiera dado cuenta que el motivo de mi distracción, era única y específicamente él. Pero luego de meditarlo un tiempo, noté que era imposible.

Para él, yo lo detestaba, eso había demostrado, y no había forma de que él pensara lo contrario.

Ese día acababa de llegar de un exhaustivo día de compras con Alice y Rose.

Dos días antes, Emmett había propuesto que saliéramos esa noche, y todos – menos el amargado de Edward- habían aceptado felices. Luego de un par de insistencias de parte de Alice, el ojiverde había aceptado.,

Sabía que mi yeso sería una complicación si íbamos a bailar a un pub, pero de todas formas, podía sobrellevarlo.

Cuando dieron las 19, tomé una ducha rápida, sequé mi cabello, y luego de cambiarme y de haber puesto todo lo que usaría en una mochila, baje a la primer planta de mi casa, esperando que Alice llegara con su auto, para dirigirnos a su casa y arreglarnos allí.

Cuando sentí la bocina del auto, salí al patio delantero, y me detuve, mirando el precioso volvo plateado estacionado frente a la entrada de mi casa.

- ¿Y Alice?- pregunté a Edward, una vez entre al coche, olvidándome por un instante del pacto de silencio que teníamos-

- Su auto se descompuso, me pidió que viniera por ti- respondió secamente, y luego de un asentimiento de cabeza por mi parte, dimos por zanjado el tema.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen, un duendecillo – o bien podía ser una de mis mejores amigas- abrió la puerta del auto con entusiasmo, y tirando de mi brazo, me arrastró hacia la morada.

Con un poco más de cuidado, ya que no queríamos que me rompiera la otra pierna, subimos las escaleras, hacia su habitación.

Esa tarde habíamos – o mejor dicho, habían, Rose y Alice- comprado todo lo que nos pondríamos esa noche, ya que ellas no confiaban en mi buen juicio.

Dentro de la magnifica habitación de la pequeña demonio, se encontraba Rose, poniéndose una hermosa blusa roja con detalles negros.

Las chicas, para que no se notara tanto mi pierna en mal estado, me habían comprado unos jeans azul oscuro, bastante ajustados arriba, los cuales se iban ensanchando debajo de las rodillas.

En combinación, habían decidido que una remera de tirantes, negra con lunares blancos, iba perfecta con el ya mencionado pantalón.

- Esa blusa es realmente hermosa Rose- comente, calzándome el jean con cuidado-

- Cierto- respondió mirándose al espejo gigante que cubría una de las paredes de la habitación.

La chica llevaba puesta una pollera del mismo material de mi pantalón, pero en negra, adornada con un cinturón de tachas rojo y negro.

Cuando las tres estuvimos cambiadas- Alice se había puesto un pequeño vestido amarillo patito, el cual iba a la perfección con ella y con su auto- comenzó la pesadilla.

Ambas me sentaron en una silla a la fuerza, y mien tras Rose se encargaba de hacerme un lindo peinado, Alice se encargaba del maquillaje.

Luego de 15 minutos o más de tortura, las chicas dieron por terminado su trabajo, permitiéndome mirarme al espejo.

Mi cabello estaba totalmente rosado, bucles de diferentes largos caigan sobre mis hombros, aunque tenía algunos sostenidos con una hebilla en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

El maquillaje era simple, pero perfecto. Sin necesidad de rubor –ya que, con las burlas permanentes de Emmett, mis mejillas estaban rojas permanentemente- Alice había puesto una gran cantidad de delineador y rimel en mis ojos, para así tener una mirada "más provocadora y felina" (palabras dichas por la duende) y un poco de lápiz de labios violeta en mi boca, haciéndome lucir como una chica oscura y femenina al mismo tiempo.

Ya que el yeso no llegaba mas abajo de mi tobillo, y no cubría mis pies, Alice me había hecho poner unos tacones negros de suela roja, muy bonitos y peligrosos.

Un sonoro y nada delicado golpe en la puerta nos dio a entender que los chicos ya estaban listos.

- Si no salen en 5 minutos voy a tirar la puerta abajo- avisó Emmett afuera de la habitación-

- Ya salimos, solo tenemos que terminar unos detalles- exclamó Alice, mientras retocaba su maquillaje, y Rose terminaba de peinarse.

Cuando estuvieron listas, las tres tomamos nuestros bolsos y salimos de la habitación.

Un fuerte silbido irrumpió en la sala de estar, cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras.

- Están hermosas- dijo suavemente Jasper, acercándose a Alice y tomándola de la mano

- ¿Hermosas? Jasper, ellas no están hermosas, están sexys y… - no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que los labios de Rose lo habían acallado-

Luego de ese incomodo momento privado, todos comenzaron a discutir como iríamos al club Medianoche, el cual quedaba a casi una hora de la casa.

- Hagamos algo- propuso Alice- Jasper y yo vamos en su coche, ya que el mío no funciona, Emmett y Rose van en el Jeep, y Bella y Edward en el volvo-

Le dirigí una mirada furibunda a Alice, ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, nada era casualidad.

Todos aceptaron gustosos, menos el cobrizo y yo, quienes no estábamos de acuerdo en permanecer una hora encerrados en su coche, sin hablarnos, ni mirarnos.

Sin esperar respuesta de nuestra parte, todos abandonaron la casa, y a nosotros no nos quedo otra opción que ir detrás de ellos.

Subí al auto, no sin antes hacerle un gesto amenazador a Alice, la cual lo vio, y solo se limitó a sonreír en respuesta.

Cuando Edward se subió al auto, espero a que los demás salieran de la casa, para seguirlos.

Nerviosamente prendí el estero del auto. Claro de Luna, de Debussy llegó a mis oídos.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el chico, no muy amablemente-

- Yo… Yo solo… Lo siento, yo…- no sabía que me pasaba, estaba muy nerviosa y no podía articular una frase coherente. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Así no era Isabella Swan. Desde hacía mucho yo era una persona fuerte, que imponía temor en loos demás, y que no tenía problemas para hablar con nadie. ¿Qué rayos me sucedía ahora? ¿Acaso me estaba ablandando, hasta el punto de balbucear como una bebé al momento de hablar con un chico?

- Esta bien, déjalo así- respondió, sin ganas de discutir-

Después de 15 minutos de viaje, el silencio me estaba matando. No soportaba saber que Edward me odiaba. Me sentía como la pequeña de 12 años que había abandonado Forks años atrás- Sensible, tímida y miedosa.

- Edward yo…- el chico me dirigió una rápida mirada, antes de volver la vista al camino- ¿No podemos intentarlo?- al segundo que lo dije, me arrepentí ¿Acaso estaba tratando de hacer las paces con él?-

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó sin comprenderlo-

- No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Eres el hermano de mis amigos, y el cuñado de otros. Siempre estas ahí, no podemos evitarnos y yo… simplemente pienso que deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien. Hacer un intento-

- No fui yo el que empezó esta relación de odio contigo- comentó, apretando sus manos al volante. Sin desviar su mirada de la carretera.

- Lo se, ¿Ok? Lo sé, y estoy tratando de cambiarlo- no se nada de ti, no tengo razones para odiarte… o sí, pero eso no importa ahora. Me cansé de pasar de ti, por que se que siempre vas a estar ahí, que siempre que me de vuelta, tu vas a estar junto a mis amigos, y es que ellos son tu familia. Entonces, no pido que seamos los mejores amigos, no pido que nos queramos, por que se que no va a pasar. Solo pido una buena relación, dejar de lado el odio e intentarlo.-

- Yo…- Edward me miró fijamente. Sos orbes verdes penetraron mis ojos, y antes de darme cuenta, su mano estaba tocando mi mejilla.- Está bien, podemos intentarlo- respondió, volviendo a arrancar el coche luego del semáforo en rojo, fijando otra vez su vista en el camino.

Cuando llegamos al pub, la fila para entrar era muy extensa. Si teníamos que esperar que todas esas personas entraran para poder pasar, no podíamos estar en cinco minutos dentro.

Salimos del coche, y nos acercamos a los demás, quienes habían llegado unos minutos antes.

Sin mediar palabra, Alice comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del local, sin esperar a nadie.

Luego de mediar un par de palabras con el seguridad de la puerta, nos hicieron pasar al lugar, levantando quejas de la gente que estaba esperando quizás hacía más de una hora.

El sitio era grande. Había una gran pista de baile en el centro del lugar, a los costados varias mesas con sillones confortables a su alrededor. Unas escaleras llevaban al primer piso, el sector V.I.P del pub, donde algunas personas bailaban al compaz de la música, sin estar tan atestado como en la planta baja.

Subimos las escaleras, donde Emmett mostró su identificación antes de pasar. Todos lo seguimos tranquilamente, se notaba que eran clientes usuales aquí, y que tenían un lugar de privilegio.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de una pequeña mesa, dejando nuestros bolsos sobre ella.

- Buenas noches, ¿Quieren alguna bebida?- preguntó el camarero que se acercó a servirnos. Tenía el pelo de un color negro oscuro, y los ojos azul claro-

- Si, tráenos dos shot de tequila, dos de vodka, un Bloody Mary y… ¿Tu que quieres Bella?- me preguntó Rose con una sonrisa-

- Que sean un par de cada uno- contesté, dando a entender que yo también quería un Bloody Mary-

- Bella… ¿Bella Swan?- preguntó el mesero asombrado. Fije mi vista en él, y traté de entender por que le sonaba tan raro mi nombre.

- ¡Oh por dios!- susurré bajito- ¡Seth!

Me puse de pie rápidamente y abrace al chico. Seth Clearwater había sido uno de mis mejores amigos cuando niña, y luego de la mudanza, había perdido contacto con él por completo. Lo único que sabía era que se había mudado a Londres luego de la muerte de su padre, Harry Clearwater, había fallecido-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté extrañada, una vez que había soltado a mi antiguo amigo-

- Mi madre y yo regresamos el año pasado al país, pero decidimos no volver a Forks, nos traía malos recuerdos y… bueno, Seattle queda bastante cerca para hacer algunas visitas de vez en cuando. No podemos liberarnos nunca de los lugares lluviosos.- reí ante eso, bien sabía yo que Londres era un lugar de lluvias recurrentes- ¿Y tú? Podría preguntarte lo mismo-

- A Renée le ofrecieron su antiguo puesto de trabajo, y no pudo rechazarlo, es mucho mejor que el que tenía en Phoenix- sonreí recordando lo feliz que se había puesto al enterarse de que volveríamos a Forks, y lo enojada y rabiosa que estaba yo por la noticia-

Aún sentada en la mesa, Alice hizo sonar su garganta y llamo la atención de mi compañero y la mía. Me di vuelta y miré a mis amigos, los 5 tenían muecas expectantes en su rostro, esperando que les presentara a mi viejo amigo.

- Oh! Lo siento lo olvide. Chicos, él es Seth Clearwater, mi mejor amigo de la infancia- sonreí feliz. Siempre había extrañado a mi amigo, y ahora lo recuperaría. Las cosas iban dentro de todo, cada vez mejor- Seth, ellos son Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, y Edward- fui señalando a medida que los nombraba.

- Un gusto conocerlos a todos- les sonrió mi amigo- el único que no le devolvió la sonrisa, fue Edward, quien tenía una mueca extraña en su rostro- Bueno Bells, lamento tener que dejarte, pero el trabajo me llama, no puedo distraerme. Nos vemos luego-

Sonreí feliz y le di un beso en la mejilla, antes de sentarme nuevamente junto a mis amigos.

- Es… simpático- dijo Emmett, sonriéndome

- ¿Simpático? ¿Simpático? Emmett, el no es simpático, el está bueno- chilló Rose, mirando caminar a Seth hacia otra mesa-

La verdad era que si estaba bueno. Cuando éramos chicos, nuestras madres siempre trataban de emparejarnos. Él era un niño muy lindo, su cabello totalmente negro hacía contraste con sus ojos azules, y su sonrisa totalmente blanca. Pero ahora… bueno, ahora era alto y musculoso, no en demasía. Tenía el físico de un hombre de 25 años, no uno de 18, pero su rostro seguía siendo dulce y hermoso.

Esperamos un rato, hasta que otra camarera distinta nos trajo nuestras bebidas. Cuando ya estábamos cansados de estar sentados sin hacer nada, nos dirigimos a la pisa, en el momento que pasaban la canción _Pour Some Sugar On Me _de_ Def Leppard._

El tiempo de pasó realmente rápido, cada vez que terminaba una bebida, Emmett se encargaba de ir a buscarme otra, como si fuera su meta alcoholizarme.

Y definitivamente, lo había conseguido.

- Hey - dijo Seth, acercándose a mi sonriente- mi turno ya ha terminado

- Quédate – le pedì, mientras me movía al son de la música-

- Yo…- trató de encontrar a mis amigos, pero cada uno estaba en su mundo. Rose y Emmett se divertían jugando al pool lejos nuestro. Alice y Jasper, por otro lado, estaban muy en su mundo, y Edward… Bueno, él no estaba a la vista.- No puedo Bella, tengo que llegar a mi casa antes de que se haga demasiado tarde. Pero ten, te dejo mi numero, y en cuanto puedas me llamas, así nos vemos. ¿Está bien? – preguntó, mirándome dulcemente, igual que hacia cuando éramos unos niños.

- Bien, estaremos en contacto entonces- dije con una sonrisa-

- Así será. Me alegra verte otra vez Bells, nunca me olvide de mi primer mejor amiga- me dio un abrazo rápido, y luego de que yo le diera un sonoro beso en la mejilla-

Comencé a caminar tambaleándome hasta la mesa. El alcohol me había afectado, y todo me daba vueltas.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a destinto, todo se pudo negro, y caí.

**

* * *

Hola! Bueno, subí lo antes que pude, espero que tengan en cuenta esto.**

**Gracias a las que siguen leyendo mi historia, sin importarles el tiempo que tarde.**

**Me gustaría pedirles que me dejen un review, en el capítulo anterior solo recibí 4, y bueno, eso me deprime un poco.**

**Sepan que aunque no tengan cuenta en FF pueden dejar uno igual, no es necesario estar registradas para hacerlo, y yo la verdad, lo apreciaría mucho.**

**Traté de hacer el capítulo un poco mas largo, espero les guste.**

**Un beso grande, y hasta la próxima.**

**Roo-ParamoreTJR~**


End file.
